Oméga
by L'amour bleu
Summary: Une jeune femme. Au lourd passé, rencontre son âme soeur, la jeune métamorphe ne veut pas de son compagnon, elle tente d'abord de le fuir. Comme va t'elle se laisser convaincre, sa louve est déjà acquise c'est certain à la cause du jeune alpha. Un événement venu tout droit de ses souvenirs va tout boulvercer...
1. prologue

Je viens de commencer cette histoire, je ne sais même pas à vrai dire quelle longueur elle pourrait bien faire une fois achevé. Pour le moment je n'ai fini que les trois premiers chapitres+prologue. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe s que vous pourriez trouver. Autant j'adore écrire, autant mon orthographe est loin d'être excellente. J'ai spécifié la présence de personnages de la série alpha et oméga. Mais pour le moment je ne fais qu'utiliser vaguement son univers. Mais j'avoue, modifier pas mal de chose. Et bien, parce que certaines choses ne me plaise pas dans le texte d'origine, tout simplement. J'ai toujours adoré la notion d'âme soeur. Donc je vais très largement l'aborder. Dans mon histoire, vous trouverez donc de multiple différences, et l'apparition des personnage de la série, n'est pas pour tout de suite.

Donc voici, le prologue par quoi tout commence.( PS: il est normale de ne pas trouver pour le moment le prénom, de notre cher héroïne, pas que je ne l'ai pas encore choisi, mais je cultivé le mystère. En effet, cette jeune femme ne veut être proche de personne, donc elle reste très sauvage,je vais pour le moment me restreindre à "elle".)

 _PROLOGUE_

Je me trouvais au milieu d'une foule compact, tous se précipitaient vers le devant de la scène, avec mon pauvre mètre soixante, je ne voyais absolument rien, je me faisais pousser tantôt vers l'avant tantôt sur les côtés. Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, j'avais pris la peine de venir à la présentation, mon instinct, certainement, mais justement, il n'arrivait jamais rien de positif quand je le suivais. Je fus prise d'une envie pressante de fuir dans l'immédiat. Mais, il m'étais impossible de rebrousser chemin. Je fus donc obligée de suivre le rythme, que je le veuille ou non. C'était aujourd'hui la présentation du nouveau chef de clan, l'ancien se faisant trop vieux, il avait rendu les armes et les avaient donné à son fils ainé. Un jeune homme égoïste et arrogant au possible, à ce qu'il se disait du moins.

Étant donné que mon arrivée au clan datait, d'il y a peine 3 mois, je m'estimais heureuse de ne toujours pas avoir rencontré les principaux dominants de la tribut. Mon statut d'oméga*1, m'obligeais à faire parti d'une meute, étant un membre fragile de la civilisation métamorphe*3. Mais elle me rendait également susceptible de me lier à un alpha*2. La dure lois de la nature. Mais honnêtement, je tenais à ma liberté, pleine et entière. Donc, je ne parvins pas à m'expliquer ma présence ici, au milieu de la quasi totalité de la meute, dont une foule de dominant, et même d'alphas des meutes extérieures. Il ne me restais donc plus qu'a croiser les doigts pour que rien d'irréversible ne m'arrive. Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que de finir ma vie tranquille seule dans une meute calme et bien gérée. Mais, je sentais que le destin allait en décider autrement.

La foule avait stoppée net son mouvement et pour preuve, je me trouvais à présent qu'à quelques mètres de la scène, où la sécurité empêchait tout débordement. Les métamorphes de la sécurité dégageaient faute d'une aura de dominance, une aura de puissance, mais surtout de avaient la force d'alpha, sans en avoir l'intelligence, ni le charisme. Donc dans la hiérarchie de la meute, ils ont surtout des rôles de gardes du corps. Comme dans le cas présent. Ils n'avaient en plus pas du tout un physique avenant. Le nez cassé ( miracle connaissant notre guérison rapide, ils avaient du être cassés, un certain nombres de fois pour que ce soit aussi définitif), les muscles gonflés, une carrure épaisse, ils ressemblaient davantage à des bulldogs qu'à des loups. Pas que j'ai déjà eux l'occasion de croiser des chien-garou au cour de ma vie.

Les rumeurs enflaient autour de moi. La présentation allait sûrement bientôt démarrer. Plus tôt cela commencerait,, plus vite cela serait fini.j'aurais largement préféré ne jamais être venu jusqu'ici, mais il est bien trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Un frisson remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je me frottais la paume sur la nuque. Les gens autour de moi, étaient immobiles et fixaient un même point sur la scène, je tournais mon regard, et croisais des prunelles d'un bleu polaire. Mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite, mes muscles se tendirent sous la force que je devais exercer contre ma louve, qui voulait se précipiter sur la scène, pour se rouler aux pieds du dominant, et se mettre ventre au ciel pour prouver sa soumission. Non,Il fallait que je m'en aille, d'ailleur le regard azur m'en défiait. L'alpha posa une main lourde sur l'épaule du jeune homme, qui me souris narquoisement puis se tourna vers son père, faisant voler derrière lui ses long cheveux blond. Il me hérissait déjà, quel que soit son nom.

La présentation commençait, le chef déposa symboliquement le glaive à poignet de diamant et de saphir au pied de son fils, et ce dernier comme le précisait la tradition, s'abaissa pour le cueillir au sol. Car celui qui veut vraiment le pouvoir, doit s'abaisser à le ramasser. Il leva l'arme blanche vers le ciel, et prononça le discourt. « Moi, Kylian Vonderbert, fils de Tobias Vonderbert, de la longue lignée de Vonderbert, alphas depuis 13 générations, de la race des loups blanc de Sibérie je suis après mon père, l'alpha de la meute des rivières arctiques*4. »"J'observais attentivement le visage d'ange déchu de Kylian, une peau très pâle, des lèvres fines, rouge vermeil. Un visage fin, une mâchoire marqué d'une ombre de barbe. Sa tunique bleu azuréen, ne gâchait pas le tableau.

Je lui accordais un dernier regard, et me retournais, le cœur déchiré, ma louve criant à la lune, se jetant sur moi férocement, je serrais les poings mais continuais à avancer, malgré la douleur. Sans me retourner, je me faufilais dans la foule en effervescence, je ne m'inquiétais pas trop d'être attrapé à la sortie, les festivités et le monde jouant en ma faveur. Kylian ne me retrouverait pas, je m'en assurerai. arrivé à la porte, je me retournais une dernière fois. Kylian me fixais les sourcils froncés, ayant interrompu son discours. Je fis un pas en arrière pour bien lui montrer mon intention, il écarquilla les yeux, je souris alors qu'il appelait la sécurité en hurlant, mais c'était trop tard, je me transformais et m'enfuyais à travers la forêt de sapin.

Notes de l'auteur:

Alpha: mâle dominant, place la plus importante au sein de la hiérarchie d'une meute de métamorphe.

Métamorphe: méta/changement et morphe/forme.

Oméga:mâle ou femelle, soumis(e), destiné(e) à devenir compagne/compagnon, d'un alpha dominant. (Nda: capacités particulières (à découvrir) en dormance, jusqu'à la phase d'accouplement.).

Meute des rivières arctiques: meute de Sibérie.

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je prévois de publier la suite prochainement.

Après tout ceci n'est qu'un prologue, alors si vous avez aimé.Commentez!


	2. Chapter 1

Voici, donc la version non corrigé du premier chapitre d'oméga.

Je croise les doigt pour que cela vous plaise. en vous rappelant tout de même, que l'apparition des personnages de la série n'est pas pour maintenant, je préviendrais que cela seras le cas. en attendant bonne lecture.

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 _"La maladie est un avertissement qui nous est donné pour nous rappeler à l'essentiel"_

Je n'ai pas de nom, du moins je n'en ai plus. Je suis recherché.

Non, je ne suis pas une criminelle, mais une des meutes, les plus puissantes de d'Amérique et d'Asie associés, me recherche activement. Pour préserver ma liberté, je me suis enfui, mais je n'ai en échange obtenue que le statue de fugitive, sans meute fixe, je suis une louve solitaire, une louve oméga. Ce simple fait serait une raison d'arrestation, une femelle ne peut consciemment devenir une solitaire, alors une oméga, encore moins. Les oméga doivent être tenus au chaud dans des meutes sécurisées, car ils sont destinés aux alpha à travers le monde. Mais je n'en veux pas, je ne veux pas être dépendante par ma soumission, la soumission d'un oméga est un cadeau, doit être cadeau, et je n'en ferrait présent à personne. J'ai peut être trouver mon destiné, mais ce dominant froid et autolâtre, je n'en veux pas. Qu'il se trouve une autre soumise ça m'est égale.

En sortant de mon appartement, j'enfilais mes moufles, après avoir chaussé mes lourdes bottes et embrocher mon bonnet en laine sur ma tête, je soufflais pour chasser une mèche de mes cheveux me revenant au visage, j'avais pourtant pris soin de m'attacher les cheveux par précaution. Mais ils étaient aussi sauvage que leurs couleurs criardes l'indiquaient, héritage génétique chez les femmes de ma famille. En effet je suis une louve rousse, vous pourriez vous demander ce que je peux bien faire dans ces régions polaires, alors que je viens des régions écossaise, mais je me pose également la question. Je vais vous conter mon histoire, mais d'abord je vais me remettre bien au chaud et me prendre une tasse de café bien chaud au cofee-shop du coin.

Du temps ou ma mère était encore une jeune louve oméga, et n'avait pas encore rencontrée son destiné, elle voyageais à travers le monde, les pôles comprises, elle était en soif d'aventure, de mouvement à trop être confinée au sein de sa meute, elle avait un instant de liberté très puissant malgré sa condition. Elle ne cherchait pas particulièrement son alpha, mais ne si opposait pas pour autant, elle acceptait ce fait, si un dominant de la ville ou elle passait, réclamait de la rencontrer, elle n'avait rien contre, c'était une femme très patiente et généreuse, le caractère des oméga est en règle générale facile. Elle se pliait aux demandes, jusqu'à ce qu'un alpha en particulier pose problème, en l'occurrence, un alpha urbain, ce qui est plutôt rare, car les loups sont des animaux attachés à leurs origines, ils ont besoins de grandes pleines, de forêts, de grands espaces, pour courir, chasser, ce que la ville ne leur fournit pas. Enfin bref, c'était l'alpha de la meute du Texas, il voulut la marquer de force, c'était un loup fou, à force de ne pouvoir courir, dominée par la violence de son être. Elle fuira, loin de lui, sans demander son reste. C'est dans les pleines Russe qu'elle trouva son futur mari, un alpha sage et généreux, comme il en existe peu, qui dirigeais sa meute sans violence, ni intimidation, plus comme une famille. Pas de combat de caractère, pas d'antagonisme. C'est dans ce contexte, qu'elle donna naissance à une petite fille, qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, une louve rousse oméga, mais plus endurci, plus puissante, moins patiente, moins facile de caractère, mais une oméga tout de même, elle fit le bonheur de ses parents, et de son entourage. Mais l'alpha Texan n'en avait pas fini avec ma mère, il avait réunis sa meute tant bien que mal, et avait attaqué la meute, pour récupéré l'oméga. L'alpha Russe, plus faible, moins puissant, perri sous les coup de son adversaire, qui fut à son tour tué. La meute fut déchiré et le peux qu'il en restait s'éparpilla à travers tout l'Etat, la jeune mère oméga, mourra à son tour suivant son compagnon de quelques mois, laissant derrière elle, involontairement sa fille d'à peine 13 ans d'âge.

Un oméga une fois qu'il a rencontrer son destiné, ne peux s'en séparer, sans dépérir peu à peu, la mort de l'un entraîne systématiquement la mort de l'autre leurs âmes étant intimement lié entre elles.

Cela fait maintenant près de 2 mois que j'ai rencontrée et quittée le mien.

Son visage hante mes nuits, j'ai perdu du poids et de la masse musculaire, ma louve hurle continuellement. Mais je n'en démord pas, quand à mourir, je veux mourir libre. Mais plus le temps passe plus les recherches se font intense, Kylian à conscience de ce phénomène. Mais il a une meute à gérer, il va abandonner à un moment ou à un autre, en effet, le phénomène, n'a pas un effet aussi définitif, fatal sur les alpha. Ils ont une aura plus puissante. Tant que les âmes ne sont pas définitivement liés, le mécanisme de dépérissement n'atteint que l'oméga.

Le but étant de pousser les oméga les plus réticents à rejoindre leurs destinés.

Bientôt, il allait falloir que je me déplace, je changeais de lieux à une fréquence d'à peu près deux semaines. J'ai eux de la chance jusque là de ne jamais me faire repéré. La meute pouvait certes difficilement faire passer des messages télévisés ou dans les journaux, ils devaient passé par des intermédiaires plus classique, la communauté inter-meute, j'avais pensé d'abord, leurs demander de l'aide, mais après réflexion, j'en avais conclue, qu'ils ne me serraient d'aucun aide, ils ne me comprendraient pas, ils ont en charge d'aider les métamorphes, et aider à en tuer une, n'en faisait certainement pas parti. Le problème qui allait bientôt ce poser à moi était qu'il fallait que je retire de l'argent au distributeur, alors je me ferrais repérer, mais je n'avais plus le choix. Ayant prévenu l'ensemble des meutes de l'état, dès que j'entrerais le numéro de mon compte bancaire sera repéré, et la meute me sautera dessus dans les minutes qui suivront, je vais devoir être efficace et rapide. Trouver un coin isolé, et m'enfuir le plus vite possible. Mais surtout, je devais trouver une nouvelle ville reculé. Déménager mes affaires, pour ne plus rien avoir à faire dans ma ville du moment. Je m'attelais dés à présent à la tache, n'ayant que très peu d'affaire, cela fut aisé, je trouvais un petit village à quelques bornes de là. Je passais dés à présent à le seconde étape, la plus ardu.

Je passais ma carte au distributeur, tapais mon code, les doigts tremblants, la machine chargea un peu, je retirais le maximum d'argent, et le fourrais au fond la poche de ma veste. Je me retournais, pour me retrouver face à deux alpha, que je n'avais évidement pas entendu arriver à cause de ma faiblesse physique et de la guerre ouverte que me livrait ma louve, affaiblissant mes sens.

Le plus grand, je ne le connaissais pas, il était grand et musculeux, aucune élégance, un visage taillé à la serpe. Le deuxième, évidement était le seul loup que je ne voulais absolument pas voir. Cela ne mérite aucune précision de ma part

« Nous ne te voulons pas de mal, Oméga. » grommela l'alpha de la ville.

Je ricanais. « Mais oui, et je dois vous croire sur parole. »

Je reculais vainement, m'acculant contre le distributeur.

« Pourquoi, ne viendrais pas tu avec nous, Oméga, tu as l'air bien mal en point »

« Non, vous allez me laisser partir, vous ne pouvez pas m'y forcer. »

Je me concentrais sur l'alpha qui me parlais directement, alors que ma louve me griffais de l'intérieur. Pourtant cette fois, c'est le jeune alpha qui me parla.

« Néanmoins, tu sais que j'en ai, moi, le droit. » Je continuais à regarder l'autre, rien que la gentillesse de sa voix me faisait du mal.

« Non, je ne veux pas, tu dois me laisser choisir. »

« Je ne peux pas te laisser choisir la mort, voyons ! »

« Mais si, si c'est ce que je souhaite. »J'essayais de répliquer durement, mais ma voix s'éteignait.

« Comment peux tu faire cela, sans même me connaître ?»

« Mais, je ne pas besoin de te connaître, pour savoir quel genre de personne tu es. »

« Comment peux tu dire cela ?»

Je haussais les épaules.

« Mais regarde moi, au moins ! »je pouvais constater qu'il commençait à s'agacer.

Si les dominants sont connu pour leur caractères de chien ce n'est pas pour rien, à vous souffler, le chaud et le froid sans arrêt.

Je ne voulais pas, je savais ce que cela voudrait dire, ma louve aussi et c'est pour cela qu'elle me poussa à le faire.

Je croisais son regard, et y trouvais une souffrance si profonde, qu'elle me troubla durant un instant. Il avait également maigris, ses traits étaient fatigués, mais il était toujours aussi mortellement beau. Ce que je comprenais pas c'était son tourment.

« Comment... » mais ce moment que ma louve choisi pour essayer de sortir.

Mes genoux lâchèrent, je m'écroulais sur le sol en béton, des griffes remplacèrent mes ongles rongés, des crocs prirent la place de mes dents. Ma louve avait trouvé son point d'encrage pour prendre le contrôle.

J'essayais de stopper la transformation, du mieux que je pouvais, je poussais un hurlement, plus animal qu'humain.

J'essayais de me traîner loin d'eux. Mais je perdis conscience, en voyant Kylian se baisser sur moi.

Je me réveillais doucement en même temps que le levé du soleil, tout était paisible, je reposais sur un matelas moelleux et un doux cocon de couvertures me paupières toujours fermé je sortais doucement de mon inconscience, encore dans le flou.

Je pouvais presque m'imaginer à la maison, avec dans la chambre à côté, papa et maman qui dormaient encore paisiblement, serrés dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me retournais, du moins j'essayais, car mon bras semblait entravé par quelque chose. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux reprenant vie à la réalité. Rien que ce subtil mouvement, provoqua un mal de tête à en gémir et ce mettre dans une position fœtal, mais étant donné mon état... Une évidence me frappa.

Je n'étais pas à la maison, plus avec mes parents, je n'avais plus dans la dizaine, je n'était plus dans la première décennie de ma vie... je n'étais plus innocente, je l'avais perdu, il y a bien longtemps, avant même d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte, au moment du décès de mes parents, du massacre... ce lieu ne m'étais pas familier ce qui suffisait en soit à m'iquiéter. La lumière filtrait doucement à travers les rideaux d'une chambre totalement inconnu, bien que chaleureuse, la pièce était dénudé d'aura, de trace de vie, hormi la mienne, bien sur dans sa fragilité vacillante, j'étais seule, pas que cela m'atteigne particulièrement, par contre j'avais bien une autre raison de m'inquiéter, par exemple : en tournant doucement la tête, car j'étais encore un peu étourdis, je vis mon bras attaché à une perfusion. Je secouais la tête et voulus l'arracher, mais je me rendis compte de bien pire, mon autre bras était lié au lit par une paire de menotte (non mais franchement!) je tentais de tirer dessus mais mes forces étaient au plus faible, mon corps était tout engourdis. Je me demandais, s'ils ne m'avaient pas drogué, mais j'émis des doutes, même sans s'en être donné la peine, je m'étais affaibli moi même, preuve en était de mon inconscience

« De ton obstination, plutôt s'exclama mon inconscient »

Le étant plutôt le contraste entre le lien à mon poignet et l'oreiller et le matelas confortable... c'était à se donné migraine, ce à quoi je ne tenais pas franchement, et même la menotte me laissais plus ou moins libre de mes mouvements. Et puis il me semble à présent plutôt évident, qu'ils me nourrissent également grâce à l'intraveineuse. Car mes forces me revenaient peu à peu. Mon teint, déjà pâle qui au court de ma privation avait viré au terreux, était redevenu d'une couleur tout à fait acceptable, ma peau était chaude, et plus complètement glacial, contraste méritant d'être exposé, sachant que la température corporel des lycanthrope était supérieure de plusieurs degrés à celle d'un simple être humain. Mes cheveux avaient repris du poils de la bête (Ha, ha ! Pas sur que cela m'aie tellement manqué), ils avaient repris de leurs vitalités, ils flottaient presque, en de douces boucles rubis. Je semblais à vue d'œil avoir repris quelques kilos, pour le moins nécessaire, à ma santé physique. Mais tout cela ne pouvait signifier, qu'une seule chose, ils m'avaient retrouvés, un flash de souvenir, m'arracha une grimace de douleur et de déplaisir, poussant ma louve à me grogner dessus.

« Toi, je ne t'ai rien demander, tu en as déjà assez fait ! » grognais-je à mon tour.

(Non, mais!)

Elle gémit mais se tut.

En effet, je voyais encore l'ange vengeur, se pencher sur moi juste avant que ma louve ne prenne le contrôle qu'elle pensait nécessaire.

Malheureusement, la nourriture seule ne suffit pas dans mon cas à me pousser loin de l'abscisse, vers laquelle je m'était si volontairement précipitée. Non, la présence seule, de cet ange déchu, pouvait me redonné la vitalité que j'avais perdu au profit de ma liberté.

Et là, les menotte me le prouvait de façon imagé.

Perdu la liberté, dont je rêve chaque nuit, entre autre choses...

On me dirais certes je suis vivante, mais je ne vais pas perdre le but de tout ces soins méticuleux qui m'étaient procuré, me manipuler... et c'est définitivement hors de question, je ne veux pas de leur alpha... à ça, non !

En parlant du loup, qui vois-je apparaître à ma porte ? L'alpha à la gueule d'ange.

Il s'avança dans la pièce de sa démarche féline. (Les chiens ne font pas des chats...).

Il annonça doucement de sa voix grave.

-Dés que tu t'es retransformer, nous t'avons soigné, il jeta un regard à la perfusion, puis nous t'avons attaché pour plus de sécurité...

Je haussais un sourcil,

-La sécurité de qui ?

Il ricana.

-La tienne évidemment, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que nous avons utilisé un métal avec un pourcentage, très faible d'argent*...

-Comme c'est généreux, le raillai-je

Kylian se rapprochait doucement du lit, d'un pas tranquille, sans mouvements brusque, comme pour éviter d'effrayer sa proie. Je me serais bien reculé, mais je ne pouvais guère, avec le mur derrière moi, et mon poignet attaché.

Je le laissais donc s'approcher, faignant une assurance, que je ne possédais pas.

Il s'assit sur le rebord du lit, sans rien dire pendant un moment se contentant de m'observer avec une possessivité qui m'ulcérais, mais le plus étonnant étant son soulagement sous-jacent. Comme s'il se trouvait réconforté de me voir près de lui, en « sécurité » dans et sous la protection de sa meute.

« Tu ne dis rien ? »

« Je n'ai rien à dire »

Il m'observa dans l'expectative.

« Que veux tu que je dise ? »

Il s'amusa.

« Ha, parce que maintenant tu ferais ce que je te demande... ? »

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules.

Devant mon silence il se contenta de me demander.

« Pourquoi fuir ? »

Je soufflais devant l'intensité du regard qu'il fixait sur moi, j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir garder le silence, mais je n'en avais point la capacité, déplorai-je.

« Je n'avais pas le choix... »

Il attendait visiblement un complément, mais je me contentais de ces quelques mots, j'avais beau être une oméga, je ne n'avais pas pour autant une personnalité particulièrement soumise, il me demandait de répondre, je le faisais...mais cela s'arrêtait à ça. Ce sont les instincts de ma louve qui me pousse à la soumission, mais elle n'est qu'une partie de moi, et il se trouve que je ne souhaite toujours pas perde cette liberté que ou que j'aille, j'emmène dans ma valise. J'ai trop souffert pour simplement m'avouer, à chaque fois et si facilement vaincu. Là où les omégas apportent paix et sérénité, je n'apporte que chaos et destruction comme bagage, et croyez moi, il est bien trop lourd pour moi.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur le duvet du lit, sans pour autant faire mine de trop m'approcher.

Sage décision.

« Pourtant, rien ne t'y obligeais. »

Je sifflais entre mes dents serrés.

« Ho, que si ! »

« Pourquoi ne pas vouloir me parler ? » sa voix semblait douce, accommodante, mais je ne mis trompais pas.

« Mais si je parle. »

« Pourquoi, ne me regardes tu pas alors ? » cette fois il semblait un peu amusé.

Je fus donc obligé de tourner le regard, que juste là, j'avais obstinément gardé fixer sur le draps à motif linéaires du lit, vers lui.

Il était un peu trop proche selon, moi. Et selon la louve pas assez.

Je sentais sa chaleur corporel, si près. Son odeur de foret agressait presque mes sens sur-développés. Je plongeais mon regard dans ses prunelles saphirs, voilés par de long cils clairs, presque féminins, rehaussés de sourcils blonds fournis.

Il n'avait hormis cela rien de féminins, acceptant ses longs cheveux de blé.

Il avait un nez petit et fin, aux allures aristocratiques, une mâchoire carré, voilé d'un ombre de barbe, bien rasé. Des lèvres fines et en ce moment souriante, ou du moins espiègle, le rajeunissant de quelques années tellement ses traits ce détendaient. Je relevais les yeux pour voir la lueur presque prédatrice qui faisait briller ses yeux.

« Ce que tu vois te plaît ? »

Je grimaçais. (Prise la main dans le sac.) Puis me mordillais la lèvres, sans répondre. Je sentais poindre une rougeur révélatrice, sur mes joues, à ma plus grande honte, comme si j'avais encore 15 ans...

Il renversa sa tête en arrière en s'esclaffant.

Son rire était chaud, et grave.

« Hé... » m'exclamai-je pour tenter de stopper son hilarité.

Ce qui ne fis que la renforcer.

Je grondais.

« Cesse donc de te comporter comme un enfant. »

Il ricana mais cessa, avec un demi sourire aux lèvres, en haussant les épaules.

« Tu sais ce qu'on dit, au fond on est tous des enfants. »

Je fronçais le nez, en esquissant un sourire qui disparut bien vite, à ma plus grande satisfaction. Je ne devais pas relâcher ma concentration.

Sachant sa taille... disons très grande.

« De très grands enfants alors. »

Au vue de ma taille à moi par contre, ce point de vue était contestable.

Ses yeux pétillèrent mais il n'ajouta rien.

Je soupirais en voulant me passer la main dans les cheveux, me rappelant que j'étais, belle et bien prisonnière, comme mon esprit semblait l'avoir oublier.

Je me renfrognais donc, et m'étendais dans un mutisme presque apaisant.

« Au vue de tes antécédents, nous nous sommes vue dans la l'obligation, d'appliquer des mesures restrictives. »

« Je comprend. »

Et en effet, je parvenais presque à les comprendre.

« J'espère bientôt pouvoir te libérer, mais je ne tiens pas à te perdre à nouveau. »

Je dis bien presque.

Il s'en alla dans une cascade de cheveux blond.


	3. Chapter 2

voici donc, le chapitre 2, vous en apprendrai plus sur la meute, et notre très chère héroïne, mal dans sa peau. Mas si vous vous attendes à entrer dans le fil de l'action, vous serez déçut, c'est encore un chapitre de mise en route. Mais dans e prochains vous pourrez par contre découvrir de nouveaux personnages. Maintenant que j'ai bien réfléchis à la trame de l'histoire, je tien à vous prévenir, qu'autant je ferais apparaitre des personnages de la série autant, je vais vraiment modifier beaucoup de choses, pas dans les caractères ni dans les relations déjà existantes, mais dans certains détails, qui ne me plaisais pas trop ou alors, tout simplement pour pouvoir y implanter mon histoire, et oui, il faut un peut de cohérence! Donc pour les vrai fans attendez vous, à voir vos yeux pleurer du sang...

Minidico

Lupa: compagne de l'Alpha.

Gamma: loups ou louves soumi(e)s, équilibre de la meute.

Bêta: loups ou louves dominant(s)

 _Chapitre 2 :_

 _L'amour commence par l'éblouissement d'une âme qui n'attendait rien._

Je me retrouvais à présent seule dans la chambre stérile, entouré de l'essence presque apaisante de Kylian... ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon dilemme, si dilemme il y avait. J'avais presque honte du relâchement que j'avais éprouvé en sa présence. Je n'aurais pas dus... Je devrais faire preuve de davantage de vigilance à l'avenir. Ma liberté en dépendait. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça, c'est respecter une promesse que je m'étais faite, adolescente. Je connaissais la douleur et le sentiment d'abandon, qui s'attachait comme une sensu à chaque rapprochement qu'on opère dans sa vie. Tenir à quelqu'un, c'est prendre le risque de le perdre et de tout perdre avec lui, dont une partie de sa santé mentale, et de son intégrité physique. J'ai perdu les deux êtres qui m'étaient le plus cher sur cette maudite planète. Donc, il me parait plutôt évident que je parle en connaissance de cause. Ma famille, ma meute avait été décimée devant mes yeux, d'enfant. Beaucoup affirmeraient que cela tient davantage d'un traumatisme de l'enfance, que d'une véritable conviction de ma part. Mais non mon esprit n'est pas leur dirai donc qu'ils ont tort, j'éprouve une véritable aversion envers toutes forme de relation personnelle, je me tiens à distance (comme) révulsée par une maladie contagieuse. Et je pense bien que je n'en démordrai jamais. Mais je m'y suis fais, à la longue. Je suis plutôt courageuse, mais surtout infiniment obstinée. Mais dans le cas présent, je pouvais m'estimer salement piégée, et qui sait si je réussirais à en sortir avec toutes mes belles convictions intactes. En un sens je peux comprendre pourquoi cela est nécessaire, mais mon esprit se rebelle. Je pourrais demander à rester dans la meute, mais alors forcement, Kylian m'en demandera plus, il ne pourra pas s'en empêcher, c'est dans sa nature, dans la nature des choses. Déjà, là cela me pose un problème de taille, si je me retrouve liée à lui, ce n'est que pour un jeu du destin, je veux dire par là, que notre rencontre, les éventuelles sentiments qui en découdraient ne seront que fictifs, pour moi, car obligés par la providence. Si je n'étais pas une oméga, ma présence ne l'aurait même pas interpellée, pas que j'en fasse grand cas, mais c'est une question de principe, et je ne peux donc pas accepter quelque chose, quand c'est le destin qui m'y force, nous y forces. Je ne supporte pas le fait d'appartenir à quelqu'un, je tien à mon indépendance comme à la prunelle de mes yeux. Je ne suis jamais restée très longtemps dans une même meute. On pourrait se demander pourquoi, sachant que je suis une oméga, on me laisse partir, la raison est simple, au delà, de l'instinct de protection que les dominants éprouvent envers nous, nous sommes des êtres « Destinées », et la lois, les obligent à nous laisser libre comme l'air pour « pouvoir » trouver nos « destinées ».

J'avoue qu'il ne m'étais même pas venu à l'esprit, que je l'a rencontrerais dans de telles circonstances. J'avais espérée ne jamais la trouver, ce qui aurait été fortement probable, étant donné les chiffres faibles d'accouplements « véritables ». Je m'en étais réjouis, il fut un temps. Mais mes espoirs sont déçus, comme un peu trop souvent. Comme quoi, même sans chercher on trouve parfois, à ma plus grande déception évidement, mais comme de tout on peut s'en accommoder. Vous vous dites certainement, que j'opère un revirement radicale, autant qu'inattendu, étant donné ma position actuelle, mais en vrai, je suis toujours aussi décidée à ne pas vouloir de lui, mais je m'accommoderais de sa présence pour l'instant. Elle m'est vitale, tant que je lui ai pas trouvé un palliatif. Nous pourront certainement arriver à un compromis. Quand je lui proposais en toute innocence de faire des recherches dans ce sens.

Mes espoirs furent déchus.

« Certainement pas ! » ricana t-il.

« Et pourquoi donc ? » protestai-je.

Il me souris doucement.

« Parce que je veux t'être nécessaire. »

« Tu me pousses donc à être trop honnête avec toi... tu veux donc être un mal nécessaire pour moi ? Dans ce cas, il me suffis de faire parti de ta meute, je n'ai point besoin de davantage. »

« Dans ce cas tu te leurre, mais fais à ta préférence, je t'en pris, mais jamais je ne te laisserais repartir. »

J'acquiesçais donc, pas forcement ravis du compromis obtenu, mais je me dis qu 'il n'y a pas de petite victoire. Même s'il paraît convaincu de gagner la guerre, qui nous oppose, mais il se fait des illusions que je serais ravis d'éclaircir pour lui. Pour le moment je vais le laisser s'embourber tout seul.

Je gagne une place définitive dans une meute, pour ma part, peut être pas celle qu'il espérait, mais moi je suis pour l'instant plutôt satisfaite.

Voilà maintenant une semaine, chronos en main, que j'étais couchée dans ce lit alitée, on venait juste me chercher pour que je puisse faire mes besoins, me laver, mais autrement j'étais toujours nourris par perfusion, ce traitement commençait vraiment à me sortir des trous de nez. Je m'en agaçais auprès de mon gardien actuel, jamais les mêmes avais-je pus remarquée, cela m'avais même bien fait rire, comme si j'avais les moyens de les soudoyés, ou quelque chose de ce genre. Surtout que tous les membres de la meute semblaient fidèles et avoir une confiance aveugle envers leur alpha et alpha à la retraire également, aussi bien les bêta, que les gamma.

J'avais comme même passée un certain temps, dans cette meute avant dans être faite prisonnière, ne l'oublions pas trop vite, j'ai beau ne pas être très sociable ( ce qui était un choix de ma part, pour des raisons plutôt évidentes) je n'en suis pas moins très observatrice. Celui-ci, était comme très souvent un bêta, ce ne sont peut-être pas les plus équilibrés, mais ils ont une bonne formation militaire, ils sont puissants physiquement et mentalement. Mais vu le nombre de bêta ayant défilés dans ma chambre, la majorité des dominants ont été cantonnés au simple rôle de garde malade, et le manque de rebuffades n'est pas sans m'étonner. Mais on ne sait pas tout et puis ce n'est pas mon rôle de m'occuper de ce genre de préoccupations, s'il veut gâcher le pouvoir de sa meute, les affaiblir pour moi, je n'ai rien à dire. Je suppose qu'il ne faut jamais sous estimer l'instinct de protection des mâles dominants, en tant que protecteur de l'alpha, les bêta réagissent de manière très particulière vis- avis des compagnes de leurs chefs, pire quand elles sont des oméga. Donc leurs coopérations ne devraient pas en faite m'étonner tant que cela, mais ne l'ayant jamais expérimenté, j'en avais seulement connaissance sans en avoir la preuve réelle, c'est une expérience plutôt étrange d'avoir ces grands et costauds métamorphes à genoux à presque me faire des papouilles, c'est un sentiment apaisant, que pour une fois d'autre prennent soin de moi, je ne me l'avouerais peut être, jamais mais c'était plutôt plaisant. Je ne me sentais pas infantilisé au contraire, je me sentais émotionnellement puissante. Et puis, physiquement cela s'arrangeait vraiment donc j'étais bien décidée à demander mon indépendance, non même réclamer mon indépendance. Je me tournais vers Boris, si je me souvenais bien, pour l'interpeller, il tourna immédiatement son doux regard chocolat vers moi.

« Oui, lupa*. »

J'avais décidé, faute d'avoir gain de cause, d'accepter cette appellation. Même si elle était loin de me convenir. Ho, oui vraiment loin.

« J'aimerais vraiment, être détachée... »

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté, cligna doucement des cils.

« Pourquoi ? Vous souhaitez aller à la salle d'eau ? »

Cette bataille là, je l'avais également perdu, ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé. J'avais donc vivement protesté la première fois, leurs demandant évidemment de me tutoyer, mais ils étaient bien plus obstinés que moi, je ne l'étais dans l'état actuel des choses, tout du moins. J'avais répliquée que cela me vieillissait, ils avaient simplement souris gentille-ment, les imbéciles !

Je ris jaune.

« Non, définitivement, je me sens bien mieux et je voudrais pouvoir me déplacer à ma guise, au lieu d'être constamment attachée à un lit, je ne suis pas malade bon sang ! J'étais certes un peu affaibli, mais maintenant tout va pour le mieux ! »

« Mais, Lupa, vous savez que je ne peux pas... »

Il souris de dépit, et m'accorde un simple haussement d'épaules.

« Soyez, raisonnable, je ne peux pas passer ma vie, coucher dans un lit ! »

Je détournais les yeux devant son impassibilité évidente à mon agacement.

Je fermais les paupières défaite, et respirais lentement pour me calmer.

Et je senti une fragrance bien loin de m'être inconnu. J'ouvris donc vivement les yeux. Pour constater la présence de Kylian, nonchalamment adossé à la chambranle de la porte à présent ouverte sur un couloir aéré et totalement vitré.

Ce qui ne manquerais pas, en temps normale d'attirer mon attention, si elle n'était pas déjà totalement accaparé par l'alpha blond de la meute sibérienne. Il avait un sourcil haussé dans l'expectative.

« Que nous vaut tout ce tapage ? »

Le bêta semblait avoir soudain disparut... le lâche.

Je marmonnais dans ma barbe.

Ce n'étais pas, sans compter l'ouïs sur-développé des loups.

« Pardon ? »

Je répétais plus fort.

« Tapage, c'est un bien grand mot pour ci peu. »

Le coin de sa bouche se releva légèrement.

Il tapota son oreille.

« Pour moi si. »

Je soufflais par le nez, un peu agacé.

Je plissais les yeux.

« J'aimerais être enfin détachée. »

« Et pourquoi ferai-je cela ? »

«Je ne sais pas... J'en ai marre de ce lit. »

fis-je défaitiste, ce qui devient une habitude.

« Tu préférerais le mien ? »

Je piquais un far et un beau, sur ma peau de rouquine, en plus.

« Certainement pas ! »

Il ricana.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m'en doutais un peu. »

Je marmonnais doucement.

« Je ne suis pas une fille facile. »

Il grimaça.

« Ce n'ai pas ce que je demande, et certainement ce que j'insinuais. »

« Mmhm... »

Après un instant de silence, il se rapprocha du lit.

« Pourrais-tu au moins y réfléchir ? »

Je le senti se rapprocher, mais restais immobile à fixé le plafond.

Ses doigts effleurèrent doucement mon poignet, puis je fus libre.

Je dégageais vivement mon bras pour m'étirer.

Les clés cliquèrent quand il les fourra dans la poche arrière de son jean.

Je massais mon poignet endoloris tout en le fixant.

« Ce n'était que provisoire, le temps que tes sentiments s'apaise, je suppose. »

Je ne répondis rien, donc après un instant, il continua sur sa lancé.

« Mon but, n'est de toute manière pas de te garder prisonnière. Du moins pas à long terme. »

« J'aurais préféré échappée à cette étape du « processus ». »

Marmonnai-je, mécontente.

« Et moi donc. » souffla t-il.

Je haussais les épaules.

« Mais je suppose que je ne t'ai pas vraiment laissé le choix. »

Cette aveu me brûla la gorge, je croyais le dire seulement pour le manipuler, mais en faite il n'en était rien, je le pensai honnêtement, c'était lâche de ma pare, un comportement que je comprenais, maintenant comme honteux, ce n'était pas la manière de procéder. Me suicider n'était pas une solution, enfin plus maintenant, mais lui appartenir n'en était décidément pas une non plus.

Il me lança un de ses sourires colgate, qui me faisait à coup sur frisonner.

« Hé, oui, mais l'important, c'est que maintenant que tu ailles, mieux. »

Je ricanais mentalement, mais oui, je te crois, tu fais franchement un piètre menteur. Au lieu de ça, je lui rendis timidement son sourire, et il parut ravis.

« Je me demandais... si dans l'enfance des alphas avaient rencontrés leurs destinées ? »

« Bien, sûr mais dans ce cas, l'alpha attend d'avoir atteint l'âge adulte, pour ce lier avec sa dulcinée, c'est une histoire de savoir vivre. »

« En attendant, elle peut aller avec d'autre non ? »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Non, certes l'oméga, ne reconnais pas son compagnon avant d'avoir atteint la fin de son développement hormonale, mais le mâle, la reconnait au premier regard donc évidemment... »

« Elle n'est donc libre de rien, elle n'a pas d'expérience de vie, on n'est pas au 19ième siècle, les oméga ne doivent pas être envoyées au couvent. »

« Évidement que non, elles sont libres de leurs mouvements, de leurs actions, mais elles ne fréquentent pas d'autres hommes, elles sont surveillées, quand elles sortent, mais seulement pour leur sécurité. »

« C'est ce que je voulais démontrer, vous les enveloppés dans du papier bulle. »

« On vois ça, plutôt comme une grande famille, ce n'est pas une prison. »

« Donc, toutes les oméga sont vierges ? »

Il souri, dévoilant à peine ses dents.

« Celles, qui appartiennent à une meute, celles qui ont été trouvé par leurs compagnons... »

« Alors, elles ne sont pas libre de choisir, sont-elles au moins au courant de l'existence de leur compagnons ? Les connaissent t-elles ? Est-ce qu'elles savent ce qu'ils sont pour elles ? »

« C'est une question d'instinct, un mâle ne peut pas raisonnablement être éloigné de sa compagne, ils sont leurs confidents, amis... durant leurs enfance, puis un peu plus, mais tout cela ce développent dans l'ordre des choses, Et non, les meutes on pris une décision commune, les oméga appariées, ne prennent connaissance de cette état de fait, que par elles même. Je dirais même qu'il leurs est plus profitable, de rencontrer leur âme sœur le plus tôt possible, pour qu'ils puissent apprendre à se connaître...que de la rencontrer une fois majeur ce qui complique les choses. »

« C'est ce que vous appeler liberté, moi j'appelle cela « cage doré ». »

« Nous sommes des animaux. »

« Absolument pas, du moins pas dans notre entièreté, nous ne sommes pas défini que par notre part animale. »

« C'est ce genre de mode de pensée, qui fait que toi, tu mets ta louve en cage. »

Cette réplique eut pour effet, de me statufier, si je n'avais pas penser au préalable à fermer ma bouche, j'aurais gober des mouches.

Je soufflais.

« Je n'avais jamais vus cela sous cet angle. »

Il haussa les épaules, ni déçu ni particulièrement surpris. D'où sa réponse.

« Je me doute bien, mais c'est que tu n'as jamais fait partie d'une meute... »

Je voulus le couper, mais il continua plus fort.

« … ou étais trop jeune pour en prendre pleinement conscience, as tu déjà couru dans une forêt, bien à toi, avec ta meute, ta famille? N'as tu jamais ressenti tout ses liens entre chaque membre de ta meute, comme un arc en ciel de bonheur et de félicitée ? Ne t'es tu jamais retransformé, et endormis contre tes paires, comme appartenant à une même portée ? »

Je m'affaissais, en prenant conscience que non, j'étais trop jeune quand ma meute avait été décimé, la première transformation des femelles, lycanthrope ne venait qu'à l'âge adulte, étant de nature plus fragile. Donc effectivement, ma louve devait se sentir emprisonné, isolé, de ne pas faire parti de cette ensemble qu'est une meute. En grandissant j'aurais put changer cela, mais non, même dans mes nombreuses meutes d'adoptions, je me contentais d'à chaque pleine lune me réfugier dans la maison, ou l'appartement pour me transformer et m'endormir devant un feu de cheminée, des fois ou devant une baie vitrée pour observer le paysage, et écouter la meute s'ébattre dans les hautes broussailles.

Et m'endormais pour me réveiller seule et humaine, nue dans le froid. Et oui, la transformation ne préserve pas les vêtements donc on prend vite l'habitude, de se déshabiller pour se transformer. Ceci explique également le manque de pudeur dans les meutes, et oui, l'habitude fait que cela devient naturel.

Pour ma part, rien ne m'étais naturel, et je pense bien, que j'avais tout à rapprendre. J'ai grandi comme une humaine, mais à partir de maintenant je dois vivre comme une louve.

Pendant ce temps, alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, Kylian c'était rapproché, et il me frôla, la tempe du bout de ses doigts, ce qui provoqua un choc électrique sur moi, comme une bouffée d'énergie.

« Nous allons réparer cela, je te l'assure, ta louve va devenir folle à être coincé, les loups sont fait pour vivre ensemble. »

Je hochais simplement la tête.

Il effleura ma pommette du bout du pousse, puis récupéra sa main, la laissant pendre lâchement au bout de son bras. Ma tête avait vaguement suivit sa main, comme pour réclamer plus de contact, ce que je me refusais à recevoir, et à vouloir.

Ses cils papillonnèrent, mais il recula légèrement, pour me laisser de l'espace.

Ma louve gémit pitoyablement.

Kylian redevint nonchalant et il me fit signe de le suivre.

Je me levais donc, mes muscles étaient faibles, je tremblais légèrement, mais je me rééquilibrais facilement.

Je le suivis dans le couloir lumineux, dévoilant un magnifique paysage forestier hivernale, les arbres étaient recouverts de poudreuse d'un blanc éblouissant. D'un côté du couloir de nombreuses pièces ce suivaient, mais toute l'autre face du bâtiment était vitrée, une immense baie vitrée ouverte sur un paysage époustouflant. Kylian interrompit le silence confortable et admiratif.

« Tu te trouves actuellement dans le quartier général de la meute. »

Je réfléchis un instant.

« Seule la famille régnante, y habite-elle ? »

Il rit doucement.

« En faite, non, nous y habitons également mes sœurs et moi, mais à l'origine toute la meute y résidait, mais comme elle s'est rapidement agrandit, actuellement quand un membre se créer une famille, il a accès à un des nombreux chalets construit à cet effet. Mais un mâle, peut très bien s'isoler si sa volonté, l'y conduit. »

« Les femmes ne peuvent pas vivre seules ? »

Il rit.

« Les bêta seulement. »

Je le regardait éberlué.

Il continua.

« Nous protégeons nos femelles, c'est dans l'ordre des choses. Nous avons des ennemis. »

« Il faut un niveau d'entraînement prédéfini, cependant pour vivre seul. »

L'existence même des bêta femelles m'impressionnait, je n'en avais pas connaissance, mais je restais impassible et demandais.

« Mais si une gamma, atteignait ce niveau, la laisseriez-vous, habiter seule ? »

« Bien, sûr, mais jusque là ce n'est jamais arrivé, ce n'est pas dans leur nature. »

« Je comprend, votre position, même si je la cautionne pas forcement. »

En discutant, nous avions continué à avancer, si bien, que nous finîmes, devant un grand espace ouvert, que je devinais être la salle à manger, dans le fond je pouvais voir, un majestueux bar, en bois taillé et vernis.

Quelques tabourets étaient installés contre, mais on pouvait voir surtout les deux immenses tables placées parallèlement l'une à l'autre. Mais la salle était totalement vide de monde.

« Où sont-il tous ? »

« Dehors, les bêtas veillent à la sécurité à chaque abord du terrain de la meute, quelque uns sont également autour la maison, d'autres sont couchés, mes sœurs sont parties en croisière depuis le mois dernier et ne reviennent que demain, les femelles célibataires vaquent à leurs occupations, ce n'est pas l'heure du dîner, donc aucune raison de s'attarder ici. »

« Puis-je te demander quelque chose ? »

« Parce que tu te gène en temps normal ? »

Je levais les yeux au ciel.

« Pourquoi m'expliquer tout cela ? »

« La réponse ne te paraît-elle pas évidente ? »

Il continua malgré tout.

« Je veux que tu te sentes chez toi, et si c'est le cas, ne serait qu'à mon avantage. »

« Mais qu'est-ce qui tu ferais croire que je puisse me sentir ici, chez moi ? Alors que je ne me suis jamais senti chez moi nul part ? »

Enfin presque, mais cela ne valait pas le coup de l'intégrer dans la conversation.

Pas que cela soit sans importance, mais je n'en parle presque à personne, en faite réflexion faite, je ne parle jamais à personne.

« Je pense, que tu as besoin d'un foyer, mais peut être que tu es trop obtus pour t'en rendre compte. Je suis patient. »

Je ricanais.

« Les alphas ne sont pas reconnus pour le patience... »

Il haussa les épaules, avec un demi sourire.

« J'ai le temps de m'y mettre. »

« J'avoue être plutôt curieuse. »

souri-je.

« Attend toi, à du grand art, alors ! »

Il fit demi-tour, mettant un terme net, à la conversation, enfin à cette part de la discution ce qui ne m'attristais pas vraiment.

Il me présenta simplement les salles du bâtiment, salle de sport, cuisine, salle de vie, salle de bains communes...

Mais tout semblaient silencieux, bien trop, pour ne pas être curieux. Mais au final qu'en ai-je à faire ? Je ne compte pas rester, assez longtemps ici, pour m'y faire une place.

Non, je ne compte pas renouveler l'opération suicide, mais je ne compte pas moins m'enfuir, dés que j'en aurais les moyens.

Ce qui ne seras pas forcement tout de suite, maintenant.

Mais moi, je suis patiente.

Mais je ne vais pas pour autant, me jouer d'eux, j'ai mes limites, je ne ferais semblant de rien, je ne vais pas feindre de les apprécier, de me plaire chez eux, de souhaiter y rester.

Je suis quelque de fondamentalement honnête.

Sûrement un trait hérité des oméga.

Pourtant on m'a souvent dit que je n'étais qu'une oméga défectueuse.

Je devrais d'ailleurs sûrement en avertir Kylian, peut être qu'il changera d'avis, alors.

Pas assez docile, pour être une véritable oméga, pas assez dominante, pour être quoi que ce soit d'autre, ma louve ne l'accepterait pas, je n'ai même pas les instincts des plus faibles des gamma.

C'est pitoyable.

Les seules personnes qui m'acceptaient pour ce que j'étais sont morts.

Je dois trouver le moyen et vite de résister au plus puissant des instincts oméga, l'instinct d'accouplement.

Il est de plus en plus dur d'y résister, plus les jours passeront plus la tache deviendra ardue, c'est pour cela que toutes les heures comptent, je dois faire oméga ne sont pas faites pour résister, les alpha bien davantage, il ne me forcera à rien, au fond de moi j'en ai déjà conscience, je sais, qu'il attendra comme promis. Il est bien plus généreux envers moi, que je ne le suis, ce qui montre sans équivoque la force de son caractère. Mais ce fait ne changera jamais ce qu'il est, et ce qu'il représente pour moi.

Et je ne me permettrais jamais d'éprouver quoi que ce fut envers lui, c'est dur à dire, difficile à comprendre pour ma louve, mais c'est un fait.

Plus vite elle aura compris mieux ce sera, pour elle et pour nous, je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir sauver de moi même, je ne lui en veux plus, mais jamais je ne la laisserais l'emporter sur moi. J'ai trop honte de cette part de moi même.

Peut être que Kylian à raison, que je l'enferme en moi même, peut être qu'elle souffre de cette état de fait, mais c'est plus fort que moi, temps que j'aurais le choix je ferais en sorte qu'il en soit ainsi, je ne me laisserais pas dominer, par la bête qu'elle est.

C'est sur ces nobles pensées, que je tombe dans les bras de Morphée, et pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, c'est les mains libres, et l'esprit apaisé.

voilà donc pour ce qui concerne ce chapitre, et soyez indulgents. Etant donnez que je n'ai pas de commentaires, pour quelques vu, je suppose que vous n'aimez pas?  
Alors, commentez, même si vous n'aimez pas, un petit coucou, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonjours, ou plutôt bon soir, je publie aujourd'hui le troisième chapitre d'Oméga.

Il y aura de nouveaux personnages, mais pas d'avancé réelle dans l'intrigue, et pourtant petite intrigue il y aura.

J'ai déjà pris plus de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise, je vous souhaite en tout cas une bonne lecture.

 _Chapitre 3 :_

 _« Personne ne te connaît mieux que toi même, apprend à faire confiance à ton propre jugement »_

C'est en me réveillant, que je compris, ce qui m'attendais, je ne pouvais raisonnablement pas, rester couché au fond de mon lit, aussi confortable soit-il, même s'il me cachait du reste du monde. Je savais que ce n'était que pour un temps, que dans quelques minutes, quelqu'un viendrait me chercher, et que je ne serais plus en sécurité, entortillé sous les draps.

J'avais beau avoir le traque, une frousse du diable en fait, je savais que j'allais m'exposer aux critiques, au regards curieux et désapprobateurs, aux rires, aux sourires, en gros à tout type d'attention. Mais, il fallait bien se jeter à l'eau. Et puis ce n'était pas comme si, je ne comptais m'éterniser par ici. Donc, pas de stress, ce sont des relations passagères que je forgerais avec plus ou moins d'application.

En fait le moins possible, j'espérais et avec un minimum d'implication.

Je décidais soudain, de prendre les devants sur mon destin, de m'armer de détermination et de me lever, de rejoindre par mes propres moyens, la salle à manger, peut être, et je l'espérais pas aussi peuplé, que je le suspectais.

Je me figeais devant la porte du réfectoire, les deux tables étaient quasiment pleines, tous conversaient entre eux avec énergie et enthousiasme( hé oui, la joie de vivre des métamorphes!). Le sourire aux lèvres, une joie viscérale brillait dans leurs yeux. Aucun ne semblait percevoir ma présence. Un souvenir m'apparut dans sa brutale réalité, je fus prise de vertiges, mes jambes vacillèrent, je me retins maladroitement au mur, à mes côtés, ma vue se troublait, je crus que j'allais tomber, puis aussi vite que cela étais apparut tout revint à la normale, ma vue redevint nette, je me tenais solidement sur mes deux pieds, ma respiration se calmait et la chamade de mon cœur ralentit progressivement. Cette scène, joyeuse de vie, m'avais rappelée de vieux souvenirs enterrés. Cela faisait bien longtemps, que je n'avais plus eu ces bonnes vieilles attaques de panique, se qui confirmais, mes avis sur le sujet, je devais partir d'ici et bien vite. Je pris une profonde respiration et fis un pas décisif dans la pièce, un instant je crus qu'on m'avais reconnu, mais l'ambiance resta au beau fixe. Je m'avançais donc dans la pièce, plus calmement, rasséréné, Je m'approchant du bar, ou une jeune femme buvait déjà une tasse de café brûlant, dont une légère fumée s'échappait,elle avait les yeux à moitié clos. De sorte que je n'en vis, pas la couleur, ces traits étaient délicats. Ses cheveux d'un brun chocolaté. Ses doigts autour de la tasse étaient fins et ses ongles coupés court sans être rongés pour autant, au contraire des miens, sa peau était d'un olive qui trahissait des origines étrangères, peut être espagnoles ce qui se confirma, quand elle rouvrit ses doux yeux en forme d'amande, d'un brun soutenu s'accordant avec ses cheveux. Elle semblait à vue d'œil, petite et gracieuse.

Son aura était apaisante, douce et réconfortante. Une oméga par définition. Malgré son apparente innocence, elle devait avoir dans la quarantaine bien passé. Les métamorphes sont par définition immortels, bien que cela soit contestable. Pourtant, la vieillesse se voyait davantage dans la façon d'être, d'agir de réfléchir, de parler, de se tenir, que dans le physique. L'aura en est malgré tout une bonne représentation, comme on conterais l'âge d' un arbre dans les rainures de son bois. Tout les loups sont normalement d'un physique avantageux ou au moins avenant et d'une vitale jeunesse, sûrement pour compenser sur leurs bêtes intérieures.

Elle finit par diriger son regard vers moi, je me statufiais alors, mais dans ses yeux, je ne lus ni méfiance, ni jugement, elle me prenait comme j'étais. Et cela m'effraya presque, mais je me ressaisis. Et m'assis à ses côtés, plutôt qu'à quelques mètres, comme j'en avais eu initialement l'intention. Elle m'adressa un franc sourire. Puis appela doucement.

« Dona, veux tu bien, venir servir un petit déjeuner supplémentaire ? »

C'est alors qu'une jeune femme sautillante apparut dans mon champs de vision, son énergie positive était palpable, dans l'air à mesure, qu'elle approchait.

Je me surpris à lui sourire sincèrement.

Un rire doux sorti de sa bouche, mélodieux et adorable.

Ses cheveux blond cendrés, étaient coupé au carré, elle avait des yeux d'un lilas étonnant.

« Moi, c'est Dona, je cuisine dans cette meute depuis cinq ans, tu auras l'occasion de me revoir souvent, autant que tu le saches dés maintenant. »

Je hochais doucement la tête, sans pour autant parler.

« Allez, ma belle, il faut lui ramener de quoi se nourrir, si elle perd encore du poids, elle risque de devenir transparente. »

Je rougis violemment.

Mais, elle posa sa main sur mon épaule, je respirais fort pour me retenir de la repousser, je supportais mal le moindre contact, se qui était surprenant pour une métamorphe.

Pourtant son contact m'apaisait également, contraste plutôt frustrant.

Elle murmura.

« Tu peux te sentir en sécurité ici, rien ne peut t'atteindre, nous te protégeront. »

Je murmurais encore plus doucement, si bien que je ne fus pas certaine que quiconque l'ai entendu.

« Si mon passé. »

Elle retira sa main et repris plus fort.

« Moi c'est Adalia, mais tu peux faire comme tout le monde et m'appeler Lia. »

« D'accord... Lia. »

Elle me sourit gentiment.

Dona arriva sur ces entrefaites, déposant devant moi un verre de jus de fruit, des pancakes arrosés de sirop d'érable, et une tasse vide, je lui adressais un regard interrogatif.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander, ce que tu préférais boire au petit déjeuné. »

Elle adressa un regard de reproche à ma voisine, immédiatement détrompé par son sourire lumineux à son adresse.

« Du café noir, en général, mais je m'adapte facilement, donc tu n'aurais pas vraiment pus te tromper. »

« Que tu crois, il ne faut jamais lui lancer un défi, sinon, il faut être préparé à perdre. N'est ce pas ma chérie ? »

Un jeune homme, sauta par dessus le comptoir pour la rejoindre, et lui donner un chaste baiser, il entoura doucement sa taille de ses larges mains.

Le contraste entre eux était surprenant.

Il était tout ce que n'était pas Dona.

D'une carrure imposante, il la dépassait de plusieurs têtes, ses mains à elles seules pouvaient faire le tour de sa taille de guêpe. Ses cheveux étaient d'un noir corbeau, là ou ceux de Dona étaient d'un blond angélique, ses yeux étaient d'un obsidienne profond et sans fin, il avait la peau de marbre alors que sa compagne avait le tint plutôt halé, nullement dut à un quelconque bronzage cependant.

(Ne l'oublions pas nous nous trouvons au fin fond de la Sibérie tout de même)

Même ses pieds ressemblaient à des barques comparé aux siens.

Ses traits étaient taillés à la serpe, et une longe cicatrice s'épanouissait de sa tempe gauche au coin de sa bouche. Alors que, Dona avait une peau sans le moindre défaut, même pas un grain de beauté. Elle ressemblait vaguement à la représentation que je me faisais d'une elfe, du moins à côté de lui.

Il me tendit la main pour se présenter sûrement.

J'hésitais et il en sembla désolé et vaguement froissé. Je doutais un instant, puis lui tendis une main tremblante. Il la serra avec une surprenante douceur.

Je me senti obligé de m'expliquer.

« Je n'ai pas peur de vous, ce n'est pas dans ma nature... »

Il haussa un sourcil fourni, mais ne demanda rien, bien qu'il en ait assez évidemment envie.

Devant mon silence, il se contenta donc d'acquiescer, ne poussant pas la grossièreté, plus loin.

« Je m'appelle Nikolaï. »

Nora gloussa et lui adressa une pichenette.

« Ou tu peux faire comme nous et l'appeler Nick. »

Il bougonna, et attrapa les doigts taquins pour les embrasser doucement et finalement les relâcher.

« Aussi » marmonna t-il.

Je détournais confusément le regard, gêné par cette évidente marque d'affection.

Elle le repoussa gentiment, pour partir chercher ma tasse de café.

Il se tourna alors vers moi, une curiosité brillant de le regard.

« Alors, comment t'appe... »

Sa question fut interrompu par un brusque chahut.

Ouf... sauvée par le gong.

Un groupe réduit franchi les portes de la salle, composé de cinq hommes- immenses et charpentés.

Le plus grand, un blond, devait bien atteindre, les deux mètres, peut être même plus. Alors que le plus petit atteignais admirablement le mètre quatre vingt cinq.

Ils parlaient fort, et leurs aura étaient à eux cinq impressionnante, presque étouffante tellement, elle était tangible dans l'air.

L'un fila une bourrade à son voisin en s'esclaffant violemment.

L'expression de l'autre était presque risible tant, elle était étonnante, sur son visage tailler à la hache très grossièrement. Ses lèvres pincés durement s'arrondissant sous la surprise. Et ses yeux férocement entre-ouvert maintenant écarquillés d'effarement. Les autres ricanèrent en l'apostrophant.

L'halo de dominance qui émanait d'eux, était tellement puissant, que des aiguilles me piquèrent derrière les yeux, et une migraine vint déranger momentanément mes tempes. Vite délogé, par une présence apaisante, qui m'informa plus vite que ma vue de la présence de l'alpha.

Bien, que plus petit, et plus mince Kylian, leur imposa le silence sans même leur avoir adressé ni la parole, ni le moindre regard.

Son premier regard me fut destiné, me rendant confuse.

Quand il arriva à leur hauteur, il adressa à chacun, une vive claque derrière la tête.

« Vous vous croyez où, au juste ? Au zoo ? » les interpella t-il.

« Et du mauvais côté des grilles à mon avis. »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que Lia c'était déplacée avec tout ce chahut.

Elle était la responsable de cette dernière remarque, à mon plus grand étonnement, je dois bien l'avouer.

En la voyant, Kylian eut un sourire tendre, qui m'interpella, ma louve grogna vigoureusement, je la repoussais, à mon tour agacé, par sa réaction si « primitive ».

« Comme c'est bon, de te revoir, tante Adalia. »

« Moi aussi, mon cher neveux. »

Il pencha la tête de côté toujours le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quel bon vent t'amène, dans nos pleines Sibérienne ? »

Elle l'embrassa affectueusement sur la joue.

« Ton Oméga, qui d'autre ? »

Il ricana.

Je fus gêné qu'on parle de moi, comme si je n'étais pas là, alors que je me tenais à seulement quelques pas d'eux.

« J'ai déjà eu le plaisir de la rencontrer, d'ailleurs »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, il y a maintenant quelques instants. »

« Mmhmm, tant mieux alors. » mais il ne put cacher son ravissement si puis-je dire.

Il détourna la tête, comme pour se reprendre.

« Comment se porte, mon Oncle chéri ? » détourna t-il, immédiatement.

Elle pouffa.

« Écoute, il se porte comme un charme, pareil à ces vingt ans. »

« Et dieu sait qu'il les fait, ce vieux loup. Toujours égal à lui même, je suppose ?-Question rhétorique.- il t'a vraiment laissé partir toute seule ? »

Elle s'étouffa puis un vague sourire fleurit sur le coin de sa bouche, mais il fut si fugitif qu'à un moment je crus l'avoir, rêvé, elle semblait amusé de réussir à faire tourner en bourrique ainsi son compagnon.

« Toute seule, tu rigoles, accompagné d'une armée, plutôt ! Si tu penses cela c'est que tu le connais bien mal... » l'apaisa t-elle comme même, en secouant la tête affligé.

« Je veux dire, sans lui ? »

Elle renifla.

« Tu parles, je lui ai dis que je reviendrai si vite, qu'il ne remarquerait même pas mon absence. »

Kylian s'esclaffa en serrant sa tante dans ses bras. C'était étonnant comment contre lui, elle semblait fragile, je dirais même frêle.

« Et il t'a crut ? »

« Oui. » Kylian haussa les sourcils soupçonneux.

« Mais, quand il se rendra compte qu'il a eut tort, il va rappliquer, le feu au fesses. Il n'apprendra jamais... Et cela ferra encore des bouches supplémentaires, à nourrir, pour lui, et ta mini armée. »

« Cela apporte de nouvelles flammes à notre couple, je ne m'en plains pas. »

Il rit à gorge déployé. Ma louve ronronna cette fois, elle grognais d'envie.

« Comme si, il était nécessaire de raviver sa flamme, c'est déjà un gigantesque feu de bois. Et elle brille dans chacun des regards, qu'il ne manque jamais de t'adresser. »

Elle le tapa gentiment au bras, comme pour le gronder.

« C'est que tu t'improvise poète maintenant ?! »

« Mais non, je ne fais que défendre l'honneur de mon oncle, il ne vaudrait pas qu'on l'accuse de ne pas prendre soin- de ne pas te couvrir de ses soins- de sa compagne adorée. Il faut être réaliste je ne peux pas passer de brute épaisse à fils d'Appolon. »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« Pour moi tu n'es qu'un bébé ours- il n'est nullement question ici d'une brute épaisse. »

Un gain d'énergie se fit encore dans la pièce, indiquant l'apparition soudaine d'un autre dominant puissant. Une migraine pointa à mes tempes, trop c'était trop. J'allais me retrouver avec une gueule de bois sans à voir bu une goutte -hormis de café.

« Et moi, je serais le papa ours, c'est cela ? »

Le père de Kylian apparut derrière lui, serrant ses bras autour de son cou, comme le ferait un serpent constrictor. Ses énormes biceps contractés autour du cou gracieux. Mais l'étau était contredit par l'absence de force exercée sur la nuque fragile- si fragile, ma louve gémis douloureusement à cette constatation.-

Pour moi, cette scène était comme venu, d'une autre galaxie, elle m'était presque totalement inconnu, sauf évidemment au fond du coffre fort fermé à clé dans mon esprit, que je veillais à ouvrir le moins souvent possible.

L'ex alpha tendit un de ses bras pour comprendre également sa sœur de cœur dans son étreinte d'ours – hé, oui !

« Content de te revoir sœurette, mon petit frère n'est pas venu avec toi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel- du moins c'est ce qu'il me sembla.

« Non, Vasilis est très bien ou il est...pourquoi voulez-vous tous le faire venir, ou il n'est pas, c'est une manie qui est à éradiquer à mon avis, laissez les choses- où en l'occurrence les gens- ou elles sont. »

Ils rirent tout les deux, et la belle sœur grommela.

« Et puis, j'avais besoin d'un peu d'air... »

Cette réplique ne tomba pas dans les oreilles de sourds. Ils s'écrièrent tout deux.

« Quoi !? » Ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de s'esclaffer.

« Ce que vous êtes crédules, Mon Silis, me manque déjà, et davantage à chaque minute passé loin de lui ! » elle appuya ses paroles d'une main pausé théâtralement sur sa poitrine. Mais encore une fois ses paroles était empreintes d'une honnêteté, absente du ton amusé qu'elle avait utilisé.

Elle sembla enfin se rendre compte, qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, en observant autour de moi, je vis alors que tous regardaient ailleurs, ou discutaient entre eux – à voix plus basse, tout de même qu'à mon arrivé- personne à part moi, en fait, ne jouaient les observateurs indiscrets.

Hourra, pour la discrétion.

Lia se tourna alors vers moi, et m'adressant un sourire lumineux, et me fit signe de la rejoindre.

Je restais figé, sur place, dans l'expectative, voyant mon hésitation, elle fini par m'appeler, mais se fut son regard peiné causé par mon refus initial, qui me décida finalement à la rejoindre.

« Allez, viens me voir, ma Chérie »

Je fis un pas discret vers elle, son regard pétilla de contentement cette fois, ce qui me conforta dans ma décision.

Lia était tellement chétive, comme une petite sœur, elle semblait si inoffensive, que quand elle me tendit sa main, je n'hésitais plus et lui donnais la mienne.

Elle m'adressa un sourire rassurant.

Elle décocha à Kylian un clin d'œil taquin.

« Tu vois, c'est déjà ma meilleur amie. »

Je réussi à ébaucher un sourire du bout des lèvres, ce qui sembla presque ravir, notre cher Alpha . Mais il avait l'air assez rassuré, aussi étonnant cela soit-il.

Le père de Kylian, ébaucha une accolade à mon égard, je me laissais faire en frissonnant, ce simple contact qui correspondrait à un vague salut, chez les Hommes, mais les métamorphes sont connu pour leurs soif constante de contact, se rapprochant d'un instinct de leur animal, en effet cette approche était surtout présente chez les plus dominants, envers les plus soumis comme, pour se porter caution de leurs sécurités et bien être, moral. C'est une manière de rassuré son prochain de lui dire, qu'on est là. Mais au delà de ça, le contact est privilégié, un mâle ou une femelle, ne se laisseras pas toucher par n'importe qui- et n'importe où- c'est un geste de confiance, d'amitié – et même d'amour.

En m'accordant son toucher l'alpha, m'acceptait dans le cercle des privilégiés.

Seulement, j'avais la phobie des contacts, ma louve trop longtemps privé, en réclamais, mais moi, je me retrouvais comme à chaque fois paralysé de terreur, d'autant plus que lui avait l'air de tout, sauf de quelqu'un d'innocent, pourtant j'acceptais son geste, avec retenu, les doigts glacés, et dès que possible, me dégageais de son étreinte, bien trop personnelle et bien trop effrayante pour moi.

Je sentais que je commençais à étouffer, je tentais de me calmer, mais en vain, un vertige me surpris à nouveau. Mais cette fois, on m'observait, cela me paniqua encore davantage, mon souffle, se bloqua dans ma gorge.

Je fermais brusquement les paupières, attendant avec un certain soulagement, que l'inconscience m'envahisse.

Mais, un contact aussi léger qu'une plume, aussi délicat, qu'une aile de papillon me surpris.

Il fut si furtif, qu'un moment, je crus l'avoir imaginé, mais il avait été responsable d'un tel regain d'énergie, que je ne me permis pas d'en douter davantage.

Kylian, avait un petit quelque chose de mystérieux, mais son être physique était si sauvage, brut, qu'on pouvait en douter. Cette manière qu'il avait par moment d'être doux, avait de quoi étonner- et il devait d'ailleurs en étonner plus d'un. Son regard fixé sur moi, quand je rouvris les yeux, était si franc et tendre, que je me sentais encore des vapeurs, je me ressaisis. Je constatais avec soulagement, que le monde ne s'était pas arrêté de tourner pour moi. Seul Kylian, m'avait attendu, ou peut être exception faite de son père et sa tante, qui d'ailleurs me fixait de leurs yeux bleu et brun-respectivement- inquiets. Mon dieu, toute cette attention touchait une part de moi, même que je tentais depuis si longtemps d'ignorer.

Conscient de mon malaise naissant, Kylian, poursuivit la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Me laissant certainement me remettre.

Mais, leurs regards à tout trois restaient encore préoccupés.

Ils étaient près de moi, mais aucun ne me touchaient.

Je les voyais parler, mais n'entendais rien.

Leurs sourires, leurs moues. Je fermais les paupières pour me concentrer, pour réorganiser mes sens, troublés. Mon ouïe revint progressivement, j'en fus rassuré.

« … pourtant je ne suis parti que depuis maximum, 18h, je suis parti en fin de soirée. »

Son beau frère lui sourit en haussant les épaules.

« Il a trouvé le moyen de m'appeler au milieu de la nuit, pour prévenir de son arrivé imminente. »

Elle grimaça.

« Franchement, je crois que je suis déçu, je le pensais plus patient que cela. »

Kylian ricana.

« Moi, cela ne m'étonne pas vraiment, je n'en attendais pas moins de lui. »

Je me sentais exclu de cette conversation trop personnelle, j'étais là mais ne me sentais pas inclut, je le regrettais à ma plus grande surprise.

Pourtant, je me devais de repousser cet instinct.

« Il ne va plus trop tarder, alors... »

Souffla t-elle.

Je ne me sentais pas de supporter l'aura d'un alpha supplémentaire-du moins sans subir une migraine carabinée.

C'était bien trop largement au dessus de mes forces.

Je vous explique rapidement.

Nous sommes des lycanthropes, je me permet de le rappeler.

Pour ceux, qui n'auraient éventuellement pas encore comprit.(c'est à dire j'espère personne.) mais également que je suis une oméga (Oui, oui... je sais cela ne se voit pas!) Mais, c'est dans mes instincts -primitifs- de prendre soin des mâles dominants (du moins plus dominants que moi, ce qui ne réduit pas la liste de beaucoup!) Leur apporter « paix » et « sérénité » (oui ! je sais ça fait un peu pompeux, mais ce ne sont pas mes mots, ils viennent des décrets officiels.)

En bref, notre rôle est, entre autre de les rassurer, de leurs retirer du poids de leurs épaules ( Et oui, dur dur ! Le rôle d'alpha!)...

Donc, trop de dominants puissant en mal de … quelque chose. Et ma louve veut rappliquer in petto.

C'est d'ailleurs pour cela, que je réussi, je ne sais trop comment, à m'éclipser, manu militari, afin d'éviter toute surcharge, entraînant systématiquement en ce moment des catastrophes, certes, pas planétaire, mais dans mon petit monde, ayant un impact important.

On pourrait donc en conclure, que je suis quelqu'un de lâche, après tout je m'enfuis devant chaque obstacle qui se dresse devant moi. Je n'essayerais pas vraiment de le nier, mais mettez vous, rien qu'un seul instant à ma place. Détrompez vous, je ne veux pas de votre pitié. Je veux seulement votre compréhension. La pitié ne nous avancerait à rien, ce qui est fait et fait. Je vous assure que j'ai surmonter la mort de ma famille, bien que ce genre de chose ne se surmonte jamais totalement, je l'ai au moins accepté. Mais me retrouver dans ces conditions présentes, fait resurgir des souvenirs, que j'avais enfouis depuis bien longtemps, pour me forger une carapace. Je n'aurais pas l'arrogance de la dire indestructible, elle en est bien loin, mes pouvoirs mentaux restes limités, et à chaque caresse, à chaque contact un temps soit peu attentionné, elle se fissure davantage. Je suis une personne que l'on peut aisément qualifier de mystérieuse. Et c'est voulu. Dés que quelqu'un veut se rapprocher de moi, me parler, apprendre à me connaître, je disparais. Purement et simplement. Mais c'est en cela que la situation et bien plus compliqué au jour d'aujourd'hui. Je ne peux fuir. Comme j'en ais acquis l'habitude. Et ma louve en est infiniment satisfaite.

De plus, la pleine lune aura lieu dans un peu moins d'une semaine, alors je sens ma louve affleurer à ma peau. Mes sens se décuple. Et bientôt, la nuit et la lumière lunaire, me mèneront à une douce euphorie. Je ne pourrais plus lui résister, et cela à pour effet de m'effrayer quelques peu.

A la prochaine, le prochain chapitre et bientôt fini. Donc pour bientôt.


	5. Chapter 4

Le titre du chapitre se complétera par la suite, pas dans l'immédiat, car se n'est pour le moment pas adapté.Si vous êtes curieux, pourtant vous pouvez aller chercher sur internet. Ou alors laisser un certain suspense (bien que limité, j'avoue ne pas être particulièrement originale)  
Dans se chapitre vous constaterais l'apparition de trois nouveaux personnages, qui seront très présents également dans la suite de l'histoire, donc mémorisez bien.  
Je ne vais rien expliquer de plus, je vais me contenter de dire, lisez!

 _Chapitre 4:_

 _Dans la vie fais confiance à ceux qui peuvent voir c'est trois choses : Ta peine derrière ton sourire...  
_

-Sofia ! Laisse cette pauvre fille tranquille, que t'a t-elle fait. Qu'est ce qui te prend de l'agresser de cette façon ?

-Mais... katya ! Je ne fais que lui demander où se trouve notre cher frère !

-Ho, non ! Je ne te crois pas... regarde comme elle a l'air effrayé ! Assurément tu as du l'effrayer.

La jeune femme s'éloigna de moi, en levant les bras au dessus de sa tête.

« Katya...Je t'assure que je ne lui ai rien fais. »

Je tentais discrètement de m'échapper. Mais ma tentative échoua lamentablement, quand Sofia m'attrapa par le bras, d'une poigne franche, mais douce. Ce qui me permis de me calmer. R.A.S.

« Dis lui, que je ne t'ai rien fais. »

Quand, elle s'adressa à moi, se fut d'un ton un tant-inné plus doux qu'à celle que je devinais être sa sœur jumelle.

Pourtant, je ne fis que hocher la tête. Elle n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras. Et malgré la douceur relative de son étreinte, une goutte de sueur dévala mon front.

Pourtant, cette réponse sembla contenter la jeune femme.

« Du coup, sais-tu ou se trouve Kylian ? »

« Katya... tu sembles te jouer de ma patience, qui est bien loin d'être sans bornes. »

Cette dernière haussa seulement les épaules à cette remarque désobligeante.

Sofia se rappela à moi, en remuant légèrement sa main sur mon bras menu.

« Alors, sais-tu où se trouve l'alpha ? »

Ma voix trembla légèrement.

« Pas davantage que vous. »

Elle haussa un sourcil perplexe, comme si je venais d'annoncer une insanité.

« Tien donc, quelle jeune femme ne saurais pas continuellement où se trouve notre cher frère, le bourreau de ses dames ? »

Elle fini par me lâcher le bras, ceci ayant pour effet immédiat de me décrisper.

« Mmhmm, j'ai beau réfléchir, je n'en vois qu'une... celle qui passe son temps à me fuir. »

Cette voix venait directement de derrière nous.

Je sentis les petits cheveux à l'arrière de ma nuque se hérisser, sous le frisson qui me parcourut.

« Assurément, JE dois ME charger de la suivre partout, comme un chien-chien. » il aboya de rire.

Les deux jumelles se retournèrent et coururent vers lui.

L'embrassant chacune sur une de ses deux joues.

Je voulus m'esquiver encore une fois discrètement (huum!), je crois que côté discrétion, tout était à refaire. Sofia, siffla et me fixa, le regard argenté appartenant à sa louve sans aucun doute. Je me figeais donc, l'instinct de survie l'oblige. Je frémi, tout chez elle était métamorphosé.Il ne fallait jamais tourner le dos à un(e) dominant(e) ce que semblait être Sofia. Je me senti par conséquent dans l'obligation de me retourner, en manifestant tout de même ma mauvaise humeur, en grommelant.

-Reste ici. Son regard brillait d'une sauvagerie qui me stupéfia, tout autant qu'elle me choquais,venant de ce corps si fluet. Ne jamais faire confiance au physique de quelqu'un, c'était une erreur de jugement de ma part, qu'elle manque de jugeote, je me fais honte. Pourtant, rien chez elle, ne semblait dénoncer sa nature dominante, raison pour laquelle, ma vue m'avait trompé.J'avais nouvellement conscience de mon manque d'expérience, dans l'écoute de ma louve ( j'ai tendance à nous dissocier), de mes instincts.J'étais victime une nouvelle fois, de mon obscurantisme intentionnel.

Je restais donc immobile. Règle élémentaire, toujours obéir à un(e) dominant(e)

en pleine « transformation ».Malgré l'absence habitude, ces comportements étaient d'un naturel que je qualifierais d'aberrant.

La louve en Sofia avait pris furtivement le pouvoir. Cela dénotait d'une dose pur d'énervement, d'agacement, à peu de chose de la transformation complète.

Même les plus rebelles des soumises savaient, quand il était nécessaire de céder. Instinct de survit l' les soumises qui ont un respect au moins minimum des codes voyait leur durée de vie s'accroître. Un dominant en colère est dangereux. Même si son premier instinct est de protéger les plus faibles.

Je ne tenais donc pas à subir sa colère louves sont en générale, bien plus dangereuses, que leurs homologues masculin. En effet, bien plus vicieuse.

Mais moi, je suis une Oméga, toutes ces règles sont innées chez moi.

Je baissais lentement le menton et les yeux. Il faut vivre les gestes et non seulement les réaliser à eux seuls, ils ne représentent rien. Les loups ont la capacité de ressentir les émotions des soumis. Les alphas sont encore une fois bien plus immunisé. Donc, on ne peut tromper un dominant, ou bien très difficilement, et avec une bonne dose de contrôle. Ce que je n'avais pas à l'approche de la pleine lune. Et même sans, je repoussais tellement ma louve, que je n'avais qu'un contrôle limité sur elle.

J'attendais.

Elle m'appela, ses yeux toujours aussi pâles.

Je m'approchais donc, elle me saisit le bras, non sans violence. Je failli paniquer, mais ma louve perça la coquille qui l'enfermait et apparut à travers mes yeux à présent d'une couleur ébène (particularité des omégas, en effet, les omégas sont moins puissants, alors même quand ils transparaissent, les couleurs d'yeux reste plus foncés, plus le loup est incontrôlable, plus la couleur d'yeux est clair.). M'empêchant ainsi de paniquer, au contact douloureux, la trace de ses doigts devait s'imprimer sur ma peau de rousse, pour sûr.

Elle approcha son visage si près du mien, que son nez frôla ma peau. Elle se pencha et murmura d'une voix suave à mon oreille.

« Fuis le encore, et tu auras à faire à moi. »

Je grognais, et montrais les dents. Comme le vulgaire animal que j'étais.

En retour, ses canines aiguisés, frôlèrent dangereusement mon artère carotidienne, palpitante.

Ma louve, rentra les dents et courba la nuque, pour l'offrir à la jeune femme.

Un sourire effleura ses lèvres, je relevais donc prudemment la tête, malgré la disparition de sa louve, autant prendre des précautions.

Je secouais la tête, pour me remettre les idées en place.

La louve une fois parti laissait toujours une impression gênante d'euphorie. Et quand je me rendis compte de se qu'il venait d'arriver, je me retournais pour m'en aller, mais après une courte réflexion, je lui fis face, et lui admonesta un soufflet1, je tournais les talons, sans plus de considération. Mais, j'entendis tout de même, Kylian ricaner.

Je dus me retenir douloureusement de me retourner encore une fois pour le fusiller du regard2. J'enfonçais mes ongles dans mes paumes, en ressentant cette vive souffrance, je me détendis, l'esprit de nouveau plus clair. Ma louve était beaucoup trop proche de la surface, d'autant plus avec l'approche de la pleine lune. En marchant vers ma chambre je percutais quelqu'un la tête baissé, je m'excusais et voulu la contourner, mais je trébuchais sur mes propres pieds d'embarras. La personne que j'avais bousculé, me rattrapa en me saisissant par les épaules avec douceur, avec une prise assuré, dés qu'il fut rassuré que je tenais bien sur mes pieds. Il releva mon menton toujours abaissé. Je le fixais, acceptant sa dominance, tout en gardant ma dignité. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu glacial, qui n'étaient pas sans me rappeler quelqu'un. Tout de fois, ses traits étaient bien plus burinés, ses sourcils tout aussi blonds que sa crinière, étaient bien plus que maintien restait assez aristocratique malgré son nez un peu tordu.

Il me fixa dans les yeux.

« Fascinant. » murmura t-il.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répliquer qu'il parla, plus franchement.

« Bonjours, moi c'est Vasilis. »

Je ne fis pas semblant d'être étonné, j'avais saisi la ressemblance.

Bien que plus fin, Kylian avait les mêmes yeux et la même pigmentation de cheveux, mais un identique air joueur, tout en restant quelque peu plus fier que chez son oncle.

Dans ses yeux, je retrouvais la douceur que j'avais découverte dans les yeux chocolat de sa compagne. Sa carrure solide, et ses traits burinés, le faisait ressembler d'avantage à son frère qu'à son neveux.

« Et toi je suppose que tu dois être Ruby. »

J'écarquillais les yeux.

J'avais pris soin de ne jamais laisser filtrer d'informations personnelles, me concernant. Et je fus déçus de savoir que cela ne les avaient pour autant pas arrêtés.

Certes déçu, mais quelque part pas vraiment étonné.

« Oui. »

Il sourit gentiment.

« J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Je gémi doucement.

« En mal, je suppose... alors. »

Pour le coup se fut lui qui leva les sourcils d' étonnement.

Il secoua la tête, mais son sourire ne vacilla pas.

« Non, non, on m'a venter ta... ténacité. Une compagne qui a du cran, du caractère. C'est un signe de puissance, aussi bien chez la louve concerné, que chez son compagnon d'âme. »

Je hochais la tête. Je sentais que lui et moi on allait se comprendre. Il se dégageait de lui une sorte de force tranquille.

Son loup était calme, je ne doutais pourtant pas de sa force, de dominance autant de sa part que de celle de son loup. Mais il semblait si bien le contrôler, que je l'admirais.

Si physiquement, il était un peu hirsute. Il ne leurrait personne, enfin pas moi.

Il semblait un allié solide. Mais quelque part, je doutais qu'il puisse me soutenir, car il devait être muni d'une fidélité sans bornes. Cela se voyait, qu'il ferait tout pour défendre ses proches. Malgré son apparente, gentillesse, il n'hésiterait pas à me chasser si je m'avisais de faire du mal, à sa famille. Cependant, il avait l'air de me faire confiance pour le moment.

« La dernière fois que j'ai vu Adalia, elle était dans la cuisine. »

Je me retournais mais il m'appela.

« Ruby ? »

Je tournais la tête.

« Mmhm ? »

« Je ne m'abaisserait pas à te menacer. Je pense que d'autres s'en sont déjà chargé. »

Il rit, en levant les yeux au ciel, il semblait bien connaître sa nièce.

« Mais je te demande juste de faire le bon choix. »

Lui qui se targuais de ne pas me menacer, venait de le faire, de manière certes plus subtile, moins frustre que ma future belle sœur (oui, oui... même si j'ai bonne espoir, je suis réaliste quand même). Mais une menace restait une menace, même formulé à mots couvert, même avec cette tournure de phrase plutôt de l'ordre du conseil. Je ne me leurrais pas sur ses intentions réelles. Mais aussi étrange cela soit-il. Je me sentais davantage touché par cette technique « douce », que par celle volontairement plus violente de Sofia. Mais je peux deviner pour quelle raison, après tout il est le compagnon d'une oméga en puissance, il doit savoir y faire. Malgré le talent de manipulation que se targuait de posséder, sa chère compagne. Je crois pour ma part, à une supercherie de sa part pour faire plaisir à cette dernière.

Finalement, je hochais simplement la tête et m'en allais.

Normalement ce n'était pas des manières à avoir en présence d'alphas, mais je savais, qu'il n'en ferait pas grand cas, il m'avait ostensiblement autorisé à le regarder directement dans les yeux, dès la première rencontre. C'était une autorisation sans équivoque, à le considérer comme mon égal.

Je repris le chemin de la chambre, fermement décidé à rester un moment- un bon moment, en fait- tout seule. Pour respirer un peu, c'était comme si j'avais bloquer ma respiration, depuis un moment. Et que enfin, j'étais en paix.

Je m'assis sur le bord du lit, la main sur les yeux. Fatigué -non éreinté- je me laissais tomber sur le dos, sans aucune délicatesse. Je me frottais les bras. Couverte d'empreinte organique. Décidément ici, personne ne respecterais jamais la notion, d'espace privé. Tout le monde s'amusait à me toucher avec plus ou moins de douceur, de gentillesse. J'hésitais à aller prendre une douche, mais finalement toutes ses traces, me réchauffais de l'intérieur. Je me sentais comme dans une famille. Et après tout pourquoi pas, j'étais si glacée. Je me pouvais rester statique, je fini par coller mon nez à la vitre froide, comme je le faisais gamine dans la voiture, observant le paysage. Cet espace gigantesque, presque inhabité. L'image de l'oncle de Kylian se juxtaposa dans mon esprit à celle d'un homme tout aussi grand, tout aussi puissant, avec la même joie de vivre dans les yeux, et le même instinct de protection incontournable. Une unique larme dévala ma joue. Je fermais les paupières, à présent, je le revoyais parfaitement. Ses doux yeux verts. Son sourire tendre. Ses manières si décontractés. Sa générosité légendaire. Une autre larme m'échappa.

Je murmurais la gorge noué.

« Papa. »

Je m'affaissais dos au mur, assise sur le sol. Les yeux rougis, mais plus aucune larme ne s'échappa de mes yeux. Des hoquets m'échappais spasmodiquement.

J'avais déjà tellement pleuré.Mon amour infini envers lui, son amour pour moi. L'homme de ma vie. J'avais aussi hurler leurs amours perdu. L'un envers l'autre. Chacun envers moi. Sangloté sur ces familles déchirés, comme la mienne, qu'avait laissé cette bataille, perdu d'avance.

Et maintenant, je devais vivre.

Mais comment?

Comment vivre quand ils sont morts.

Je me recroquevillais par terre.

Je m'endormis, allongé à même le sol.

…...

Kylian attendait discrètement adossé à la porte. Écoutant affligé, les sanglots étouffé, les hoquets à peine réprimés, d'une âme si durement éprouvé.

Un esprit quasiment brisé. Un cœur en souffrance.

Une fois que le silence régna derrière la porte. Il entra silencieusement. Portant la jeune femme sur le lit et la recouvrit patiemment du drap. Il frôla doucement de ses lèvres, la joue pâle.

« Je te guérirais, même si je dois y laisser une partie de mon cœur. Parce qu'il t'appartient déjà. Mais juste une chose, ne me le brise pas. Je ne m'en remettrais pas. ».

La jeune femme, se retourna simplement dans le lit. Sans plus de réaction.

Il la regarda un instant, puis se retourna, et sorti de la pièce, fermant doucement la porte.

Notes de l'auteur :

1,oui,oui je sais, je voulais dire une gifle, mais franchement, un soufflet, ça fait trop, bien, donc après ce clin d'œil au Cid;)

2,avadakédévériser, me semble pas tout à fait adapté à cet pourtant qu'est ce que j'ai voulu le mettre.

Dona : cheveux châtain clair, coupé au carré, pétillante, yeux violet, gamma, compagne de Nikolaï, cuisinière de la meute.

Adalia Vonderbert:Ispano-siberienne, cheveux et yeux bruns, oméga, compagne de , louve sœur de tobias.

Kylian Vonderbert : Alpha de la meute des rivières arctiques, fils de Tobias Vonderbert et de, à deux sœurs jumelles , yeux bleu, cheveux blond. Loup blanc

Boris : yeux brun, bêta.

Tobias Vonderbert : alpha, ex alpha de la meute des rivières arctiques, compagnon de , père de Kylian Vonderbert et de , loup blanc.

Nikolaï : Cheveux noir, yeux noir, peau blanche, cicatrice sur le visage, bêta, compagnon de Dona.

Vasilis Vonderbert : compagnon de Adalia, frère cadet de Tobias.

Ruby : Personnage principal, narrateur.

Katya et sophia : Jumelles sœurs de Kylian Vonderbert

J'espère que vous avez appréciez, à la prochaine. (au prochaine épisode, ne cherchez pas la logique, petit délire personnel)A suivre..


	6. Chapter 5

_Chapitre un peu plus court de l'ordre de 2000 mots, à l'avenir il seront tous dans cette ordre d'idée_

 _Merci à Liloulachaumoise, Hope et Rhimou._

 _Chapitre 5 :_

 _« Passe ma chance tournent les vents reste l'absence obstinément. »_

 _Jean-Jacques Goldman._

(J'espère que vous connaissez ces paroles, espèces d'incultes ! Lol pour ma part je trouve que c'est un classique.)

Je fixais le plafond, au prise avec mes pensées. La douleur de la perte que j'avais subi, était de retour, comme si elle n'avait jamais disparut. Au final, je n'avais fais que l'enfermer, comme je le fais pour ma louve. De ma vie, après leurs mort, je n'avais rien fais de bien, et quand il m'arrive quelque chose de positif, je fais tout ce qui en mon pouvoir pour le repousser. Je me sens tellement mal, j'ai tellement froid.

Pourquoi personne ne peut me réchauffer. Pourquoi mon cœur souffre t-il autant ?

Je n'ai vu jusque là, la vie qu'en nuances de bien trop foncés. Mais pourquoi pour une fois ne pas vivrai-je pas ma vie dans des nuances plus clair. J'ai bon espoir, d'y parvenir un jour. Mais pour le moment, j'ai encore si mal.

Je n'ai jamais eus l'occasion de faire mon deuil. Je crois que je vais devoir, m'y mettre afin de vivre enfin ma vie. Malgré la conscience que j'ai, que plus jamais je ne les retrouverais, c'est ainsi qu'à un moment j'avais pensé à me donner la mort. Mais ma souffrance à ce moment était telle, que même cela, avait été hors de mes forces, je m'étais contenté pendant un moment de souffrir en silence. Puis il avait été trop tard. Ma louve ne m'aurait plus laissé mourir. Elle s'en était remise, alors moi je me voyais indubitablement dans l'obligation de la suivre. Mais au lieu de cela, j'ai seulement réussi à survivre. En la reniant elle, ainsi que mes souvenirs heureux. Mais tout cela pour quoi ? Pour me torturer encore davantage. Je ne dois plus faire, que survivre, je dois vivre !

Mais le moment n'est pas encore venu. Le chagrin a encore trop de prises sur moi.

Mon esprit refuse encore la dur réalité, que ma louve a pourtant accepté depuis un bon moment déjà. Pas qu'elle n'en n'ait, elle même point souffert. C'est la raison pour laquelle, si j'avais réagis plus vite, que j'aurais pus me laisser mourir. La perte de sa meute l'avait grandement affaiblit alors. Mais les animaux sont connus pour retomber plus facilement que nous sur leurs pattes. J'avais laissé passer ma chance. Maintenant elle ne me laisserait plus jamais faire. Je n'avais plus qu'à me remettre. Aussi difficile cela soit-il.

Le regard vitreux, je quittais la quiétude rassurante du lit, et m'approchais, le pas lourd de la fenêtre. Il faisait encore jour. Selon la position du soleil, je devinais que je n'avais malheureusement dormi que le temps de quelques heures.

Même pas le temps de manquer le repas du midi. J'abaissais abattu les épaules. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bain, observant mon reflet dans le miroir. Mes boucles vermeils, formaient un paquet de nœud sur le sommet de mon crâne. Mes yeux si particuliers,eux semblaient dénué de la joie de vivre qui les caractérisaient naguère, l'un vert clair, anis et l'autre d'un marron clair. Ils me rappelaient tout deux, chacun de feu mes parents. Ma mère avec ses tendres yeux verts clair et mon père avec ses doux yeux marrons. De légères tâches de sons, parsemaient mes joues comme d'ailleurs sur le reste de ma peau ivoirienne.

On m'avait un jour qualifié de beauté atypique, mon physique avait tendance à interpeller faute de véritablement attirer les gens. Mais quand ils me connaissaient assez pour appréhender mon caractère, les gens avaient tendance à partir en courant, et je ne faisais rien pour leur être agréable. J'ai toujours haïs que l'on m'approche seulement pour une question de physique.

Sous mes yeux s'étendaient des cernes bleutés, qui contrastaient tellement sur ma peau si blanche. Des larmes avaient tracés un chemin de sel sur mes pommettes. Je me rinçais le visage avec l'eau froide qui s'échappait de l'évier de la salle de bain. Je frissonnais devant cette fraîcheur en parfaite contradiction avec la chaleur du lit d'où je venais à peine d'immerger du sommeil. Pour les cheveux, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire, je les démêlais avec mes doigts. J'étais dans l'impossibilité de les coiffer à l'aide d'une brosse, sous peine de me retrouver avec la même coupe qu'un mouton. Et je n'y tenais pas particulièrement, je sortais de la salle de bain, sans plus d'égard pour la jeune rousse, au regard triste qui me fixait dans le miroir. Le regard comme hanté par des souvenirs trop lourds à porter. Je respirais un grand coup et sorti de la chambre. J'avançais à travers les couloirs vitrés, observant au passage le paysage blanc, comme immobilisé. Seul les quelques flocons qui s'écrasaient au sol brisaient cette inertie majestueuse.

J'arrachais mon regard de cette œuvre d'art, pour éviter d'encore percuter par malheur quelqu'un. Avec la chance que j'ai...

J'essayais de me rappeler, où Kylian m'avait indiqué que se trouvait la bibliothèque.

Je fini par la trouver après quelques égarements tout de même.

Il n'y avait qu'une personne dans la pièce, installé sur un siège de cuir, une BD entre les mains, le jeune garçon ne sembla même pas remarquer ma présence. C'était bien ma veine. Je marchais entres les rayons, une fois un livre trouvé. J'allais m'asseoir à une des tables d'études misent à la disposition de tout un chacun.

La quiétude le la pièce n'était interrompu que par le bruit des pages qui se tournaient, le bruit que faisait mon stylo sur la feuille. Mais je ne trouvais rien de bien intéressant, alors au fil des pages, je m'agaçais davantage et fini par refermer presque violemment le bouquin. Je chiffonnais la feuille et me relevais pour ranger le livre de malheur. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'attendais à une réponse immédiate. Non, loin de là. Même si je ne trouvais rien au final, j'aurais la conviction personnelle d'avoir tout fait pour remédier à ma condition actuelle, même si le résultat n'y était pas.

Les livres sont cruels dans leurs honnêtetés. Je n'avais que deux choix qui s'exposaient à moi. La mort ou … Kylian. Quoi que je fasse j'étais perdante.

Soit j'étais enfermé dans une relation soit je m'éteignais lentement non sans souffrance, et encore je n'étais absolument pas certaine que cela puisse même arriver, qui sait avec ma louve ? Cette forme de mort, en m'éloignant serait une sorte de suicide indirect. Donc, est-ce que la louve en moi, me sera d'une quelconque aide, j'en doute fort. La preuve, quand elle a aperçut une échappatoire elle a sut en profiter et prendre le contrôle afin de me sauver de moi même. Pourquoi ne recommencerait-elle pas ? De plus, il y a encore un problème a prendre en compte. Comment m'échapperais-je ? Non décidément, je n'ai même pas le choix. Évidemment j'avais plusieurs options, mais si toutes mènent à la même chose. Est-ce encore un choix ?

Un choix à une seule issu ? Je me frottais l'arrête du nez. J'ai tellement envie d'abandonner... comment continuer alors que je souffre encore tant.

Cette obstination me semble pourtant né doit -elle, tout obscurcir autour de moi, mais parents seraient-ils satisfait de mes choix ? Rien de moins sûr. Ils voudraient pour sûr que je sois heureuse. Mais si mon bonheur dépendait de leurs présences à mes côtés ?...

(Voyez un peu l'étendu et le trouble qui a envahi ses pensées,je vais éviter de m'étaler d'avantage, pour rester saine d'esprit, et pour éviter je l'espère de vous perdre en cour de route.)

Perdu dans mes pensées, je remarquais à peine le temps qui filait en faite à vive allure. C'est seulement, quand le jeune homme referma son livre assez violemment, que ma vue s'éclaircit. Le garçon souffla et reposa la bande dessiné, dans l'espace qui lui était destiné. Et s'éloigna en traînant des pieds. Il était d'ailleurs l'heure d'aller nous restaurer. Et puisque les heures de repas étaient plutôt strict. Une innocente question m'avait causer une réflexion assez acerbe, je dois dire de la part du jeune homme précédemment désigné.Cela m'apprendra à adresser la parole est des étrangers qui se révélaient être des impertinent, qu'avais-je fait de mal, bref...

« On est pas dans un hôtel » m'avait-il dit.

Voilà pourtant quelque chose qui m'aurais bien arrangé. Pas que j'ai l'argent de me le payer. En fait j'aurais bien pt rester sous forme de louve. Mais voilà encore un problème qui m'astreignais à dépenser depuis des années l'héritage que mes parents m'avaient laissé, occultant assez souvent l'origine de ce dernier.

Mais je me devais à présent de retirer ce cache noir qui assombrissais tout et me faisait vivre dans une obscurité perpétuelle faite de souffrance spirituelle.

Je ne parvenais que très rarement à me transformer volontairement, problème de taille, si puis-je dire. La plupart pouvaient le faire à part, les latents* bien entendu. Ce que je n'étais pas. Ces derniers étaient bien souvent seulement à moitié loups, un seul de leurs parents portaient le gène. Moi j'avais la capacité de me transformer, mais je me fermais hermétiquement à ma louve. Voilà, pourquoi je ne me transformais qu'à de très rares occasions ( hormis systématiquement à la pleine lune) soit quand ma louve intérieur prenait le contrôle donc sous le coup de la colère, ou d'un sentiment homologue. Ce n'est certainement pas se que ma famille aurait souhaité pour moi.

Je me relevais donc pour retournais dans la cuisine, que j'avais pourtant l'impression de venir seulement de quitter. Problématique, sachant qu'elle n'était pas dans le top dix de mes pièces favorites. Mais je prenais mon courage à deux n'étais pas particulièrement courage, mais pourtant j'étais loin d'être lâche. (Oui, oui... vous pourriez en douter, mais je vous l'assure.) Non j'étais d'une obstination, qui dans certaines situation pourrait si apparenter. On pourrait se demander l'intérêt de l'obstination quand on est vaincu d'avance. C'est assez contradictoire, mais quand ai-je dis que j'étais logique ? C'est tout l'intérêt de l'obstination, elle est aveugle à ce qui l'entour. La ténacité est maladroite. Est-ce une qualité, ou un défaut ? Cette fois pourtant je n'hésitais pas à entrer dans la pièce mais une fois à l'intérieur, je regrettais ma confiance aveugle, cette fois.

Où m'asseoir ? Je sentais peu à peu la panique m'envahir. Mais yeux parcourraient frénétiquement la pièce.

Une main se posa doucement sur mon épaule. Je sursautais, n'ayant évidement entendu personne arriver derrière moi. La main resta pourtant calmement posé sur mon épaule. Je tournais donc la tête.

Vasilis se tenais près de moi, le regard doux me fixant à présent dans les yeux, souhaitant apparemment me faire passer un message. Son contact léger, m'avais pourtant un peu rasséréné. Mon regard n'était plus aussi fou, qu'il devait l'être, il y a seulement quelques me poussa doucement vers la table plus petite au centre. Il m'indiqua une place tout en rejoignant quant à lui, sa douce compagne. Je m'approchais donc faute d'autre choix. Kylian m'attrapa la main et me tira sur la chaise à côté de lui. Il joua quelques secondes, de son pouce sur l'intérieur de ma paume. Puis il me relâcha, j'attrapais mes couverts et commençais à manger, sans goût. Mon regard était vide, fixé sur rien. Mes couverts devaient être suspendu en l'air au dessus de mon repas immobiles, car mon voisin de table m'interrogea.

« Pourquoi, ne manges tu pas ? »

Je grommelais, et me rattaquais à mon assiette. Mon regard, se reperdit pourtant bien trop rapidement. Kylian pressa doucement sa jambe tout contre la mienne sous la table. Ce qui eut pour effet immédiat de me faire lâcher ma fourchette qui tomba dans un bruit sourd sur le bord de mon assiette, fendillant légèrement l'émail blanc nacré. Le bruit se répercuta, dans mon esprit embrumé, je clignais des paupières et après un court instant, je déplaçais ma jambe, afin de rompre le contact que Kylian avait volontairement instauré. Il ricana doucement, mais lassa sa jambe ou elle était, c'est à dire non loin, de la mienne, mais aucun contact ne les rapprochaient plus pour le moment.. Je secouais la tête et fini rapidement mon repas. Pour pouvoir plus vite me replonger dans mes sombres pensées. Mes sombres tourments ne semblaient pas atteindre les verts pâturages qui peuplaient l'esprit du jeune homme. Je ne sus si se fut, la déception ou le soulagement qui prit le pas sur le déluge constant d'émotions qui m'assaillaient.

Son sourire avait certainement des vertus insoupçonnées, malicieux, il ne quittais que très rarement ses lèvres. Son regard doux pouvait pour sûr ensorceler quiconque le croisait. Se manières civilisés contrastaient bien souvent avec la bestialité de son loup. Je peux me prononcer ainsi, car lors du transfert du pouvoir de son paternel, j'avais brièvement croisé son regard d'un vif-argent (mercure) quasiment d'un blanc opaque.

Au delà de ce profil des plus effrayant cela dénotait d'une puissance largement hors normes, et certainement que très rarement égalé.

Pourtant, de sa personne ne transparaissait rien de cela, sa malice et sa joie de vivre seraient bien plus facilement associé, par contre, à celles qui caractérisent un enfant. Il était espiègle mais fidèle. Courageux mais patient (reste à prouver), Sage mais puissant. Respectueux mais taquin. Un caractère aussi antithétique, j'en ai rarement entendu parlé, alors vu...

Une fois mon repas achevé, je me levais sans prévenir, et sorti de la pièce, je sentais son regard fixé sur mon dos. Mais je ne me retournais pas, me contentant de simplement sortir de la salle. Je décidais d'aller prendre une douce, pour me affranchir, les idées. Mais d'abord ma vessie me démangeais, alors étape au pipi-room. De toute manière la douche était mérité, la vue de mes cheveux en pétard me démangeais, en passant devant le miroir. Malheur à mes cheveux atteint d'une folie incontrôlable. Hé, oui mes cheveux ont leurs propres caractère !Au risque de me répéter, ils m'agacent ! Avant d'obtenir, les belles boucle tant désiré, il faut bien du courage. Parfois, j'avais espéré, contrôler les éléments comme ces sorciers, histoire que cela aillent plus rapidement.

Ha ! Ces sorciers, la vie les avaient quelque part, bien plus gâté, que nous, nous autre les loups-garou, devons faire avec notre bestialité, avec nos instincts sauvages. Mais la vie n'était pas pour autant particulièrement simple pour eux, non plus car comme pour nous ils doivent sans arrêt garder le contrôle sur leurs énergies intérieurs. Les plus puissants dans le cas contraire peuvent provoquer des catastrophes planétaire, des destructions massives... là où nous, nous pouvons tuer sans merci, avec une bestialité féroce et sanguinaire des 10ènes de personnes, avant de reprendre le contrôle ou non... Donc qui veut les envier ? Je n'en suis tout à coup plus aussi certaine. Mais leurs magie peut être tellement belle, tellement pur et positive. Tellement miraculeuse, et réparatrice. Je n'arrive pas vraiment à les plaindre. Car nous, nous n'avons que très peu de pureté. Les bêtes le sont bien rarement.

…

Elle va en apprendre des choses, la belle, aussi bien sur ce qu'est la vie d'un sorciers, mais aussi sur ce qu'est réellement être une louve garou. Son point de vue est pour le moment bien trop tronqué, elle n'a qu'une vison partielle, ou trop en surface de ce qu'elle pourrais-être réellement.

La suite pour bientôt j'espère...


	7. Chapter 6

Chose promise chose dut, ce chapitre est tout aussi court que l'autre mais suis-je obligé de préciser que je vous l'ai rédigé en trois jours? Non? Bonne lecture en tout cas.

Vous allez faire, aujourd'hui plus ample connaissance avec la louve de Ruby.

Quelques confessions faites parfois à demi mots. Ruby est encore en plein déni.

Chapitre 6:

"Je ne veux pas une fin heureuse. Ce que je veux, c'est une histoire sans fin."

Je sorti de la douche trempé et transi, j'attrapais ,la main tremblante, une serviette suspendu au radiateur. Je m'en couvri. Elle était bien chaude, je frissonais. La serviette noué, autour de ma poitrine, je sentais mes cheveux dégouliner le long de ma nuque et de mes omoplates, pour finir par imbiber doucement le tissu éponge. Je sorti de la salle d'eau. Mes pieds nus laissant des traces humides sur mon chemin. Je recroquevillais mes orteils,debout devant la penderie, remplit, mais rien n'était à moi. Ça paraît d'ailleurs plutôt évident. J'abaissais mes épaules. Mes repères sont d'autant plus perturbés, que je me sens étrangère à ce lieu, à ce qui m'entoure, alors si même quelque chose d'aussi futile que de simple vêtements ne m'appartenais même pas. Alors, m'appartenais-je moi même?

J'attrapais finalement un simple tee-shirt et un Jean, y associant un pull-over bien chaud. Pourquoi se compliquer la vie franchement? Allié le confortable et l'agréable. De toute manière, je ne comptais pas défiler dans l'immédiat!

Je m'asseyais à même le lit. Que faire maintenant? Je me relevais, récupérais la serviette ou je l'avais laissé, frottais vigoureusement mes cheveux avec. Je ressorti de ma chambre fraîchement lavé. Et l'esprit assez clair. Cette fois ci, je ne me perdis pas en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque. Je me dirigeais, sans hésitation vers un des fauteuils cette fois, sans prêter attention à mon environnement. Grave erreur. Car je sentis presque immédiatement après avoir fermé les paupières, une empreinte bien connu, je respirais avec plus d'insistance sans pour autant avoir l'air(enfin je l'espère) d'un chien fureteur. C'était bien lui aucun doute... De plus il choisit cet instant, pour s'adresser à moi. Et Je l'ignorais simplement. N'ayant même pas entendu ses paroles. Qui de toute manière me désintéressaient totalement.

Mais il posa doucement sa main sur ma jambe. Je vous vois déjà crier au scandale ( ;) ) mais non rien de cela. Rien d'agressif dans sa position. Sa main reposait simplement sur mon genou, immobile. Mais elle restait ou elle était. Je me décidais à prêter enfin attention à ses paroles. Mais apparemment il s'était tus. Je rouvris les paupières, sentant inconsciemment que lui, et sa main, ne bougeraient pas dans l'immédiat. Mais mon léger grognement, semblait exprimer à lui seul l'étendu de ma mauvaise volonté. De plus, mes pupilles avaient prises une couleur bleu marine anormale. Kylian siffla en croisant mon regard, ou plutôt dans le cas présent celui de ma louve.

Voyant mon manque d'agressivité, il souffla, faisant jouer doucement ses doigts sur ma jambe, mais sa main resta en place. Il chantonna. Comme si il se devait calmer ma louve pour me faire revenir. Mais rien de tel n'était nécessaire.

Ma voix légèrement roque énonça.

"Tu ne connais pas grand chose sur les oméga, je me trompe?" ma question était évidement plus rhétorique, que réellement ouverte.

Pourtant, il choisit d'y répondre.

"Tu sais ma mère n'était pas une oméga..."

"Mmhm, était-elle la destiné de ton père?"

"Non...sinon lui non plus ne serais plus."

"Pourquoi alors se sont-ils..."

"Il lui fallait un déscendant, pour poursuivre la lignée"

"Ha... Mariage de convenance, c'était une louve?"

"Oui, Aléna, ma mère était une gamma, très douce. Elle aimait mon père... D'une amitié sincère, ils se connaissaient depuis toujours."

"Une mère émante je suppose?"

Il haussa les épaules.

"Elle est morte en couche."

"Pourtant c'est devenu rare."

"Elle était de constitution fragile. Pourtant elle a tenu à m'avoir."

"Je sens du regret dans ta voix, pourtant ton père te reproche t'il la mort de sa femme?"

Kylian fronça les sourcil.

"Non, non! Je crois même qu'il se le reproche à lui. Pourtant c'est à ma naissance qu'elle est morte. Je suis celui qui la tuer."

"Tout comme lui pense l'être. En t'ayant engendré. Mais vous avez tout deux tort. C'était son choix. L'enfantement est un choix difficile. La louve souvent souffre de ne pouvoir sortir. Malgré les progré que nous faisons, bien souvent le nourrisson ne survi pas. Ta mère est pourtant en ce point une exeption. Les loups adultes sont plus résistant. Depuis quelques années, plus aucune mort maternelle n'a été recensé"

"Les grossesses sont pourtant encore rare"

"Et pour cause, les gens ont encore peur, les louves supportent mal la mort de leurs progéniture"

"Et les mâles survivent peu souvent à la mort de leur compagne"

"Ton père fait parti des chanceux"

"Ho! Loin de là, Son loup est amère, il souffre, ce pourquoi il m'a passé si vite le pouvoir, il s'affaiblit. Si il ne trouve pas sa destiné bientôt, je crains le pire"

"Quel âge a ton père ?"

"Il soufflera ses 153 bougies dans 2 mois."

" Ta mère était jeune non?"

"Plus que lui, 26 ans "

"Tu n'a donc pas connu d'Oméga, mais ta tante en est une n'est-ce-pas?"

"Oui,oui! Mais au moment de leurs rencontre mon oncle s'était déjà émancipé. et parti créer et gouverner sa propre meute."

"Mmhm, je ne sais pas si je dois être vexé, du fait que tu fus incapable de faire de simples recherches sur les oméga, alors que tu venais de trouver ton âme-sœur. Ma louve est de cette avis. Mais moi, je me questionne. Toi qui veux tant me convaincre tu t'y prend bien qui suis-je pour m'en plaindre?"

'"Mais mon âme-sœur !" fit-il interloqué. Je faillis, je dis bien failli rire.

"Bref, pourquoi souligner ainsi mes lacunes vis à vis des oméga?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Oui, c'est ce que je te demande"

"Il était nullement nécessaire, de calmer ma louve, car est n'était pas énervé"

"Ha..."

"Les louves des oméga sont à fleur de peau mais très rarement violente..."

"Mais elle peut l'être tout fois?"

"Bien sûr, pour défendre ses petits, ou son compagnon, si il est blessé. Les omégas sont très protectrices "

"Mmhm..."

Ses doigts se mouvaient doucement sur mon genou, me chatouillant même.

"Ma louve est calme, mais elle aime être présente par moment.."

"Et pourquoi maintenant ? "

"Pourquoi me poses tu des questions maintenant ? "

"Ta louve semble indolente, et plus conciliante, que tu ne l'es."

En effet, ma pose était assez détendu sur le large fauteuil.

Ma louve était du genre plutôt lascive.

"Pour répondre à ta question, ma louve. Cherche ta présence. Et moi te fuyant, elle préfère palier à une quelconque fuite de ma part."

Il ne rebondi pas cette fois ci, sur ma réponse. Mais posa une question qui semblait lui trotter dans la tête.

"C'est étrange la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi. Comme si elle répondais de sa voix propre mais que c'était tes réponses qui sortent de sa gorge. Vous n'êtes pas une seule et même personne?"

Je le fixais surprise qu'il ait eus juste.

" C'est exactement cela, elle ne me contrôle pas mais elle a prit posséssion de mon corps. Et non, nous ne faisons pas un seul être. elle ne prend pas le contrôle, elle en est incapable, je ne lui en donne pas le pouvoir."

"Tu ne lui fais pas confiance"

Il voyais juste. Son air triste m'attrista à mon tour. Jusque là immobile, je fis un mouvement vif, et kylian sursauta.

Mais je levais simplement la main, jusqu'à son visage. Touchant du bout des doigts. Sa joue un peu râpeuse. Je frôlais au passage la commissure de ses lèvres. Il frissonna mais se pencha vers moi. Ma louve lui attrapa le bout du nez, et pinça doucement. En riant.

"Tss!ne te laisses pas emporter!"

Il prit une moue choqué.

"Ta louve est bien étrange " mes yeux noircir davantage, et une de mes pupilles devint améthyste.

Ma louve prenait le pouvoir. Non pas par la force. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je ne l'avais pas laisser se libérer.

" Me crois tu un monstre?" demanda t'elle.

Kylian écarquilla les yeux. Prenant un air choqué.

"Non,non absolument pas! Surprenante, amusante, mais un monstre non!"

"Pourtant..."

Il la coupa.

"Me crois tu un monstre?"

"Bien sur que non!"

" alors pourquoi le serais tu?"

"Mon âme est détruite! Elle n'est plus, depuis longtemps."

"Le crois-tu réellement, ma belle? Le destin nous aurait t'il fait âmes soeur, si l'un de nous n'en avait plus ? "

"Non, mais..."

"As-tu commis le pêché du meurtre?

"J'ai tué mes parents!"

Il fronça les sourcils, mais ma louve ne dit rien de plus, et resta figé.

Il s'approcha. Murmurant contre son oreille.

"Tu sais quoi? Je ne te crois pas!"

"Et bien tu devrais, j'ai fais souffrir Ruby, et j'ai provoqué la mort des alpha, ses parents."

Elle en racontais bien trop, elle devais arrêter, des flash de souvenirs enbrumaient ma vue. Le sang, la mort, les cris, la douleur... Je criais et reprenais le contrôle de mon corps qui s'éffondra sur le sol. Je restais un instant par terre à la limite de l'inconscience. Mais je resistais avec une force que j'avais rarement le pouvoir d'exercer. Je repoussais les visions du passé. Mes parents étaient mort c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Pourquoi chercher plus, il n'y a rien de plus.

En rouvrant mes yeux, je me rendi compte que Kylian m'avait rallongé sur le fauteuil. Il était agenouillé devant moi, le regard inquiet. Je lui souris doucement. Il me le rendit.

Je voyais qu'il repensait à ce qu'avait dit ma louve, donc je pris la parole pour en finir dés à présent.

" il n'y a rien de plus à savoir, mes parents sont mort. "

"Mais, il doit y avoir une raison... Je ne peux pas croire que..."

"Crois moi ou pas, je m'en fiche"

C'était plutôt hypocrite de ma part. Mais je voulais qu'il abandonne. Il m'avait promis sa patience, je l'attendais au tournant.

Va t'il tenir sa promesse, dite à demi mots?

Il souffla mais abandonna. Quelque part j'étais fière de sa force de caractère, car il est souvent plus difficile de metriser un caractère difficile. Que de faire mal tourner un bon carractère. Il est plus aisé de passer du blanc au noir, que l'inverse.

Je hochais simplement la tête, et m'en fus.

Une fois sorti de la bibliothèque avec un minimum de dignité, je courru carrément, rattant pour le coup un des tournants, mais j'arrivais finalement à ma chambre. Bien décidé cette fois à ne plus la quitter. C'était quoi cette journée! La scène dans la salle à manger de ce matin, celle avec les jumelles, puis avec l'oncle, et maintenant la bibliothèque. Je crois que je vais devenir allergique à ce lieu.

J'aime la solitude, ma louve moins, mais depuis sa scène, alors, que je venais de lui offrir une si rare, marque de confiance.

Je me sentais quelque part à nouveau trahi. Comment apprendre à faire confiance quand rien ne nous y pousse.

Je ne sais trop comment agir. Je suis ici en terrain inconnu et tout semble se passer bien mal. Peut être dormir me ferait-il du bien? Mais n'aurais-je, pas de nouveau ces flashs de souvenirs, que je ne veux pas voir, que je ne me sens pas la capacité de voir. Non. Je ne peux pas.

Il n'y a rien à savoir de plus, comme je l'ai explicitement dit à Kylian. Mais je me repasse, les répliques de ma louve en boucle. Que veux t'elle dire par ,*j'ai PROVOQUÉ la mort des alpha"? NON, NON... Je NE dois PAS y penser.

Si quelque chose de tel était arrivé, je m'en serais souvenu n'est-ce pas?

Pourquoi, faire revenir, ces souvenirs à la surface, sachant, et elle l'a bien signifiée, qu'elle avait provoqué ma souffrance, je n'y comprend plus rien.

Mais pour sûr à cet instant, je souffre.

Mais je me trouve bien égoïste, le monde souffre, pourquoi me centrer sur mes problèmes. Mes parents sont morts et ne reviendront pas. Leurs assassins également. Alors, pourquoi ma douleur aurait plus de valeur que celles des autres? Que celle du père de Kylian. Que celles de ces mères qui ont perdu leurs enfants. De ces sorciers a qui les pouvoirs ont rongé jusqu'à leurs essences même, leurs vie. Rongeant tout de l'intérieur tel un virus. De leurs entourages assistant à leurs déchéance dans l'incapacité à faire quoi que ce soit, à soigner leur mal, voyant leurs vie s'échapper par leurs regards, s'étteindre. De ces compagnes humaine, de loups, ou d'être immortels. Qui meurent serrant de leurs mains flettris par la vieillesse, celles de leurs amours éternellement jeunes. Et bientôt éternellement seuls... Qui suis-je pour croire. Que ma peine est la plus forte la plus vive. Qui suis-je pour contester la douleur qui jonche impavide la planète entière, le monde dans toute sa grandeur. Comment puis-je me laisser aller, quand je sais, que je suis jeune, que j'ai une vie à vivre, plein d'amour encore à éprouver. La mort de devrais pas avoir, déjà, de prise sur moi. Alors pourquoi gacherais-je ma vie, alors que tant d'autres aurais rêver d'avoir le sursis que je possède?

...

Un peu triste ce chapitre je l'avoue. Mais j'espère qu'il vous aura tout de même plus.


	8. Chapter 7

C'est seulement bien des heures plus tard que je m'endormis, l'esprit encore en ébullition. Mais le cerveau en pose. Je crois qu'il dit stop! Sur ce, la tête sur l'oreiller moelleux, je senti mes yeux doucement se clorent. Mes membres enfin se détendirent et mon esprit s'apaisa. Je sombrais dans un sommeil libérateur.

Un mal de tête, pourtant bien vite me réveilla. Ma louve, me faisait prendre conscience de l'approche de la pleine lune. Et en effet. La lumière lunaire éclairait de ses rayons blanc la pièce. La lune bientôt pleine, mais point encore. Je savais d'expérience que d'ici ces prochaines lunes, mes nuits se feront de plus en plus courtes, sans pour autant influer sur mon degré de fatigue. Je me retournais dans le lit, tentant de me rendormir, mais peine perdu, car ma vue améliorée par l'approche en surface de ma louve, me faisait voir cette lumière bien plus éclatante, voir aveuglante, qu'elle ne l'était en réalité. Mes sens percevaient le moindre bruit, aussi minime soit-il, dans les alentours. Je pouvais presque sentir les rayons s'étendre sur ma peau. Entendre le chant de la lune. Tout cela avait le gout d'une nuit blanche en devenir.

Je restais donc immobile sous mes couvertures, les yeux grands ouverts.

..…...

(())(())(())(())

PV: Sofia.

Ma louve grogna violemment, me réveillant en sursaut. Elle se débattait dans ma faible carcace. Se sentant déjà trop à l'étroit dans ce corps trop frêle.

Un problème?

Bien sur, ma louve est une dominante. Mais une femelle. Les effets de la lune, étaient plus fort sur moi, que sur de simple gamma. Pas que je ne les dénigre, ma soeur jumelle, elle même est une oméga. En j'ai la preuve formelle que, qu'importe la puissance, ou la soumission du loup. Aucun n'est faible. Il ne faut pas oublier, qu'un loup garou est un être immortel, d'une puissance inestimable. Dix fois supérieure à celle de loups classiques, déjà, loin d'être inoffensifs. De plus, jamais un loup-garou ne s'est soumis à une simple bête.

Car contrairement à certaines légendes. Les loups garou, gardent toujours, sauf exceptions. (Hé, oui! la fameuse exception qui confirme la règle) Leurs consciences humaine, quand ils sont sous leurs formes lupine. Un semblant d'humanité donc.

Les loups forment une meute. Une famille. Si un membre déborde, les autres sont là pour le remettre sur le bon chemin, ce qui est surtout bien pratique, pour les plus jeunes. La ligne entre le bien et le mal est bien mince, surtout dans le monde du surnaturel.

Par exemple :

Un vampire est-il fondamentalement mauvais?Si il ne tu pas les gens

S' il s'abreuve seulement de leurs sang.

Si il ne fait qu'en prélever.

Si hormis cette prise de sang, il ne commet pas d'injustice.

Pourquoi le mettre si facilement dans la case mauvais? Juste parce que il fait partie du monde de la nuit. Alors, que par exemple un elfe noir, qui pourtant commet, lui, parmi les pires pêchés, vit dans le cauchemar et le vice. De part ses abords, civilisé, et aimable. Est pourtant mit dans la case "bon" bien plus aisément que le vampire, c'est un exemple particulier, mais pourquoi se fier à des préjugés?

Alors, qu'on ne peut définir, si simplement une personne. Car, pour sûr, avec pareille définition, personne et je dis bien personne ne peut être bon. Personne ne rentre vraiment dans cette case préconçue. Un elfe noir peux être relativement bon (rappelons le, tout est relatif) et un vampire peux être mauvais. Mais pourquoi faire des définitions si erronés de quelque chose de justement indéfinissable?

Revenons à nos moutons... (Ma louve gémi)

\- Mais oui, je sais que tu as faim, Ai.(nda: surnom de Aifos, la louve, ce qui fait en fait Sofia en verlan)

Dés mon plus jeune âge, ma louve et moi avions instaurées un régime de dialogue, elle voulait prendre le pouvoir, moi je ne voulais pas qu'elle le fasse. Et puisque que le corps que nous habitions était comme même, sauf preuve du contraire le mien, mais que je ne voulais pas me trouver en constant conflit avec elle, qui est en fait une entité de moi même. Alors, nous étions parvenu à un accord à l'amiable fait de concessions de chaque côté, et j'en étais plutôt satisfaite, d'ailleurs. Elle me laissait tranquille sauf nécessités et se laissait paraître moins puissante, plus soumise qu'elle ne l'était réellement. En échange, je la laissais sortir de temps à autre en dehors de la pleine lune, ayant au préalable défini le comportement qu'elle devait adopter.

Elle respectait normalement toujours mes directions.

Mais, aujourd'hui ,elle était ressorti, imprévisible, devant cette petite louve trop insolente pour elle. C'était dangereux, d'être aussi transparente. C'était presque passé inaperçu, mais la prochaine fois, que se passerait t'il? Cette sauvagerie signe de puissance, dans ce cas précis pouvait être interprété d'une manière qui m'arrangeais, la famille après tout est un sujet important pour les loups garou. Alors ma violence, pouvait être expliqué par mes instincts de louve. Mais j'étais passé près, trop prés de m'être dénoncé. Ma louve m'avait quelque part trahis, je lui en voulais d'autant plus qu'elle nous avait trahi. Car nous somme au final qu'un seul et même être.

Si quelqu'un savait, qu'adviendrait-il de moi? Ma famille pour sûr me soutiendrait, mais, je suis une erreur. Quelque chose ne doit pas aller avec moi. Pourtant je ne me sens pas bizarre, mauvaise, ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Mais je suis... comment dire, hors norme. Ma louve, est puissante mais point mauvaise, elle aime sa famille, et est sainte d'esprit. Mais pourquoi est-elle, ce qu'elle est? Je ne prétend pas avoir la connaissance universelle, mais je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas semblable au mien. Donc je me suis auto proclamé, hors norme.

Les gens auraient-il peur de moi, si ils savaient? Pas sûr...je suis après tout, une femme. Ce sont mes pouvoirs chez une femme qui sont exceptionnelles, chez un homme cela ne fait pas controverse. Mais l'inconnu fait peur... C'est pour cela que très rapidement, après avoir pris conscience de ma condition, j'avais décidé de faire profil bas. Mais plus ma louve est enfermé, plus elle mûrie, plus sa puissance s'accroît. Combien de temps ma carapace, tiendra avant que la vérité éclate en plein jour?

Hé oui, je suis une dominante, mais ma louve est une ALPHA.

Ma louve me griffa sans aucune pitié de l'intérieur, comme possédée.

Je voulais des yeux et fini par lâcher prise.

Ma louve sorti et s'échappa, vers la forêt. Hurlant à la lune.

...

Pov:Adam

"Naissance d'une alpha" Adam, s'étouffa, entendant l'échos lointain du cri d'une louve. Un cris de joie de pouvoir se libérer, mais aussi un cris d'agonie.

La prophétie, se réalisait donc enfin.

"Ma compagne se révèle, elle est prête."

Ma joie débordait, un sourire heureux fleurit à mes lèvres.

Cela faisait bien un siècle, qu'aucune louve alpha n'avait plus été révélé. Et pour cause, la révélation et un compte à rebours. Si il n'existe aucun alpha assez puissant pour être leurs âmes soeurs, les louve s'éteingnent rapidement. Un peu, le même principe que chez les alpha mâles, mais la mort est là bien plus lente, elle peu prendre des années et des années. Des années de souffrances, de manque, de solitude imparable. Or un alpha mâle prend systématiquement pour compagne une femme moins puissante. Alors que la louve alpha, plus rare, prend un compagnon plus puissant qu'elle. Or il existe peu d'entités louves, plus puissantes que des alpha. Les alpha suprême. Les roi loups en font parti.

"Je pensais ne jamais trouver de compagne"

La compagne d'un alpha suprême doit être une alpha. Les alpha sont des êtres qui sont soit éternellement comblés, soit irrémédiablement malheureux.

" _Trois lunes avant la lune pleine,_

 _La louve se libérera_

 _Et l'Alpha en elle, s'imposera_

 _Son cri résonnera du haut de la pleine_

 _Seul son compagnon véritable l'entendra_

 _Alpha suprême, fils d'Adriana_

 _En ce jour saint, ta compagne, tu trouveras_

 _De la peine, pour la trouver, tu éprouveras_

 _Mais peu avant sa mort tu la guerrira_

 _Et de ce sort funeste enfin tu la délivera_

 _Un amour pur et sincère vous uniera"_

C'est une prophétie d'amour véritable que ma mère m'avait livré ce jour là. Prétresse Adrianna, grande liseuse du destin. Presque élevée en son temps au rang de déesse. Elle livrait l'avenir dans une justesse rarement égalé. Sans propos trop sybillins.

Il y a de cela une vingtène d'année. Ma mère, perrit à la suite de son mari. Alpha suprême, le premier représentant de ce genre. Lui mourut de vieillesse (fatigue mentale, car physiquement immortel) elle d'amour.

Je n'étais pourtant pas seul, mon frère Charles, loup aux capacités magiques improbables hérité de maman bien sûr, il lui a d'ailleurs pris ses traits, moi je ressemble à père.

Charles est un alpha ultra-dominant. Mais il vout un amour des plus puissant, à sa douce oméga Anna.

Ma petite soeur leah, elle, est douce, gentille,merveilleuse, c'est une belle oméga. Avec deux frères ultra-protecteur sa vie ne devait pas être tous les jours facile. Mais, elle vie dans un amour ambiant palpable.

Ma compagne, je l'attend depuis mille ans.

Mais je dois faire dés à présent preuve de détermination. Pour la retrouver et éviter de la perdre à jamais.

Elle est à moi.

"Tu es à moi petite louve. Mais n'ai crainte, je t'aime déjà plus que tout..."

...

Pov: Tobias

"Ma belle fille, me rend bien soucieux."

"En effet, elle ne semble pas ressentir le lien si puissant qui relit deux vrais compagnons. Mais la douleur que j'ai lus dans les yeux de notre fils, quand elle s'est enfuit, lors de la passation de pouvoir. Ne fait que renforcer ma détermination. Je dois Convaincre cette petite réticente! Mais il faut d'abord soigner son coeur car en son être, je sens une douleur profonde une plaie pas encore soignée. Je ne sais à quoi elle est dut. Mais sa souffrance fait du mal à notre fils, à la chair de ma chair. Depuis ta mort, je me suis retrouvé seul à m'occuper de nos trois magnifiques enfants. Les jumelles t'avaient déjà trop éprouvées, ma meilleur amie, ma confidente de toujours.

Mais tu voulais à tout pris m'offrir un héritier,petite têtu!

Léna... Si tu voyais nos enfants déjà si grands, les jumelles sont plus complémentaires que jamais avec les inconvénients qui vont avec. Je ne suis pas préssé de les marrier ces deux là, si elle doivent se séparer! Mais Léna, le destin ne peut que prendre cela en compte? Un amour complet pour elles ne pourrait passer comme tel, si il manque une part d'elles même c'est à dire l'autre.

Et le petit Kylian, un magnifique jeune homme, il passe par une période difficile. La petite Ruby fait des siennes. Elle parait si fragile, mais elle cache en elle une telle force... Je sens instinctivement que notre petit garçon fera un grand et puissant alpha. Je lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. Je ne me sens pas de parler de moi. Je sens que je m'efface peu à peu.

Pour nos enfants je vais résister encore le temps qu'il faudra. Mais une fois qu'ils seront prêt, je te rejoindrais.

Je sais que tu voudrais que je vive. Mais la vie est faite ainsi, l'amour n'est pas pour moi j'ai certainement loupé mon tour. Tout comme toi. Mais j'estime que le destin m'a déjà bien assez gâté. Qui ne reverrait pas d'avoir nos trois magnifiques enfants. Mon cher frère n'a pas encore eut pour sa part ce plaisir. Peut être que sa chère oméga se laissera bientôt convaincre.

Mon frère autrefois si fantasque c'est bien apaisé au contact de sa petite compagne. Il ne manque plus que à caser, notre cher Isaac. Petit frère, de loin le préféré de maman." Je ris. "Sa solitude me rend bien triste, au lieu de rester avec nous dans un cadre chaleureux, il a décidé de s'isoler. Ses yeux si clairs se sont assombris par la tristesse. Mais je sais qu'il doit y avoir quelqu'un fait pour lui sur cette vaste planète. Il ne peut en être autrement. Isa. Est un être si pur, si intelligent, gentil. Mais la solitude doit lui peser au quotidien.

Je sais que de mes mots tu ne crois rien, mais si il n'approuvait pas, à l'époque, notre union, c'était parce que son loup est profondément conservateur. Mais tout ce qu'il fait, dit, il le fait par amour. Pour moi, pour toi, pour nous, il voulait pour nous un véritable amour. Il voulait nous sauver. Il s'en veut de n'avoir pu te convaincre, de n'avoir pu te sauver. J'ai essayé à mon tour de le persuader du contraire. Mais maintenant il me fuit moi aussi. Pourtant ce n'est en aucun cas sa faute. C'est la notre c'est une décision que nous avons prit tout les deux en connaissance de cause.

Je souffrirais toujours de ta mort, mais jamais je ne regretterai la naissance des enfants."

Je déposais sur la pierre tombale de ma meilleure amie un bouquet de fleurs odorantes. Après un regard, je soufflais.

"À la semaine prochaine ma Léna, ma fidèle amie."

Je me retournais et parti le pas lourd vers la maison, les larmes aux bords des yeux.

"Ma douce Léna, pourquoi a-t'il fallu que tu nous quittes?"

"Je t'aurais aidé à trouver ton bien-aimé."

Maintenant, il faut soutenir la famille encore en vie et accueillir, comme il se doit son nouveau membre. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Alors? Aimé ? Pas aimé?


	9. Chapter 8

Chapitre _8:_

 _Le malheur de l'avoir perdu_

 _ne doit pas te faire oublier le bonheur_

 _de l'avoir connu._

Pov omniscient.

"Pourquoi faire cela?"

"Doit il, y avoir une raison?"

La jeune femme remua.

"C'est un lieu... Familiale"

Il sourit gentiment.

"Justement, pourquoi, ne pourraient t'ils pas y résider?"

"Je ne sais pas...si...c'est...correct?"

Il la coupa sans méchanceté, aucune.

"Tu dois faire ton deuil, vivre dans ton présent. Le passé ne n'apportera que le malheur. Veux tu vivre ton éternité dans la douleur et le malheur? Tu dois faire face à ton passé, pour enfin vivre dans ton présent. Et envisager un meilleur avenir.

Si mes mots te paraissent durs, ils n'en sont pas moins réels, si je t'apparaît comme insensible, si tu m'en veux, je l'accepte mais tu dois les entendre, je suis navré, que cela doivent être de ma bouche qu'ils sortent. Tes parents sont mort, ils ne reviendront pas! Pourquoi rester coincé dans un passé auquel tu n'appartient plus? Je comprendrai, si tu étais seule, mais à présent, tu ne l'es plus! Tu ne peux faire comme si! Ils ne reviendront plus! Pourquoi, ne pas te dire, que leur mort étaient écrite, comme notre rencontre... De plus ils ont tuer un monstre, leur mort n'a pas été vaine.

Tu dois recommencer à vivre. Tu ne peux décemment rester coincée dans l'etat dans lequel tu es présentement. Un jour, peut être me remerciera tu de t'avoir dit cela franchement...repense à ma proposition, le cimetière familiale, n'attend à présent plus qu'eux, peut être tiendront t'ils compagnie à ma défunte mère."

Il la regarda, dans les yeux, avec une douceur et une tendresse infini. Puis se détournant, il frôla son épaule du dos de la sienne en la détournant. Les larmes s'accumulant au fond des yeux de la jeune femme, l'avait plus sûrement touchées, que n'importe quelle paroles empreintes de colère, qu'elle aurait put lui répliquer.

Mais, c'était tout de même, la preuve que ses mots n'étaient pas tombés dans l'oreille d'une sourdre. Peut être que ces larmes honnêtes, étaient déjà un pas, vers la rémission? Il l'espérait vraiment.

Il s'était tout de même durement retenue de la prendre entre ses bras pour la consoler, mais il savait que présentement ce n'était pas de consolation, dont elle avait besoin, mais d'un réveil mentale. Comme un jet d'eau froide au réveil. Il fallait donner un bon coup de jus à son cerveau. Il fallait la secouer, quitte à la faire souffrir. Pour qu'enfin, elle aille mieux, seul la réalité, aussi dur soit elle permettrait, de lui faire prendre conscience, qu'elle pédale dans le vide. Qu'elle n'avance pas, il faut la pousser dans ses retranchements pour qu'elle observe les yeux à nouveau clair, ce qui l'entour. Qu'en faite tout n'est pas mauvais.

Mais la rémission sera longue. D'abord elle devait laisser ses souvenirs venir à elle. Puis les surmonter quoi qu'ils signifient. Ensuite se relever, et commencer à vivre, ne plus sursauter au moindre contact. Ne plus faire de crises de panique à répétition. Accepter sa louve, quoi qu'ait révélé sa mé rappeler avant tout de ses bons souvenirs, au lieu de volontairement les occulter au profit de conclusions plus durs.

Pov Ruby.

Je me dirigeais vers le bureau de l'alpha. Je venais d'essuyer les larmes ayant dévalés par dizaine mes joues. Mon coeur battait durement dans ma poitrine, je me retins de preçer ma main contre celle-ci. Comme pour vainement chercher à apaiser la douleur. Un étaux coinçait ma gorge, je déglutissais difficilement. Je retenais des hocquets, rappel étouffant de ma crise de larme.

Mais quand je vis la porte s'ouvrir j'inspirais lentement. Une goullé d'air traversa ma gorge contracté, détendant peu à peu mes membres crispés. J'ouvris la bouche.

"J'accepte."

Un léger sourire contracta ses lèvres. Mais il resta immobile. Bien que ses yeux s'éclairaient. Sa joie était palpable. Bien que maîtrisé.

"Bien. As tu pris ce qu'il fallait?"

Je hochais simplement la tête, n'ayant d'un coup, le courage, même simplement d'ouvrir la bouche pour dire "oui".

Je serrais mes doigts sur l'enveloppe que je tenais en mains.

Je le suivit alors qu'il sortait du batîment.

L'air frais, me dis frissonner. Il souffla dans mes cheveux ramenant mes boucles devant mon visage. Je les rengeais derrière mes oreilles de ma main libre. J'aperçus à côté d'une sépulture assez ancienne, deux trou ouvert à côté desquels était déjà gravés les noms de feu mes parents.

Je m'avançais, et ouvris l'enveloppe, attrapais le mouchoir en soie, aux initials de ma mère, la boussole ayant appartenu à mon père. C'était des affaires que j'avais sur moi au moment du combat. Je n'avais rien d'autre, un incendie ayant brûléetout le reste mais qu'importe les objets, comparé à ceux que j'avais perdu ce jour là. On n'avait pas retrouvé son corps, mon père avait sûrement brûlé dans l'incendie ou pire, été manger par la bête sanguinaire qui l'avait tué. Qui sait. Je jetais les objets dans l'endroit prévu à cet effet, sans interchanger les deux. Kylian saisit une pelle, et seul, recouvrit lentement les objets, jusqu'à remplir les trous. À chaque coup de pelle, mon coeur s'allégeait d'un poids. Je laissais une part de ma douleur au fond de ces trous. Mais la parti n'étais pas gagner, ce serait un long combat. Je saisi la main de Kylian, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la maison. Je savais que mon geste, était le premier réel envers lui. Un geste qui prouvait que malgrès, toutes mes réactions précédentes, je l'acceptais.

Pov Caitlin.

Ma respiration se fit de plus en plus saccadé, rien de bien étonnant, sachant qu'une main griffu et épaisse enserrait ma gorge, mon cou si fragile, un contractement supplémentaire de ses doigts et j'étouffe.

"JE T'AI DIS, TROUVE LA!"

Je murmurais sachant pertinemment qu'il m'entendrait tout de même.

"Et j'ai dis, non... Je ne condamnerais pas une innocente."

Il pencha sa tête monstrueuse, et c'est peu dire, ses dents ressortaient de ses lèvres décharnés et sanglantes, ses yeux n'étaient pas fixes, comme hanté. Des poils de bête, parsemaient sa peau translucide, d'où s'échappaient des gouttes de transpiration . Il sourit en appliquant une plus forte pression sur ma gorge.

"Tu préfère te laisser mourir?"

Il se décala lentement désignant de sa tête hideuse, le rappelle flagrant de sa monstruosité.

J'observais les larmes aux yeux, le corps sanglant étendu à seulement quelques mètres de nous. Le corps d'une jeune fille, le corps d'une jeunesse à jamais morte. La souffrance prit ma gorge en étaux davantage que sa main ne pourra jamais le faire physiquement. La douleur me rend plus prisonnière que les bracelets qu'il a liés à mes poignées pour bloquer ma magie. Quelle inutilité, dans mon état jamais je ne pourrais rien que tenter une fuite.

Jamais devant le corps mort de ma soeur, de ma petite soeur... Je ne pourrais même avoir la force de libérer ma magie pour m'enfuir. Alors bracelets ou pas, il a trouvé un moyen bien plus efficace de me rendre prisonnière. En annihilant toute envie de révolte de ma part. Mais vais-je aller jusqu'à condamner quelqu'un d'autre?

Non!

Je vais trouver un moyen de la sauver ou au moins de la prévenir, et après je rejoindrai ma soeur. Ma petite Lucie, tu ne resteras pas bien longtemps seule. Je viendrais te tenir compagnie, bientôt... Bientôt.

"Alors! Cherches là!" mon relâchement l'avait apparemment convaincu de ma "bonne volonté, puisque qu'il avait détaché les canalyseurs d'énergie à mes poignés.

Je m'apprétais à obéir, à chercher cette pauvre innocente, à qui il en voulait tant. Mais je résistais encore, je devais garder ma morale, mais conscience pur, pour qu'elle n'allourdisse pas le poids de mon âmes lors du jugement dernier. Et, en effet, ma magie ne peut être utilisé à des fins si néfaste, c'est une magie blanche, car je suis une sorcière blanche, il n'existe rien de mauvais en moi.

Pour la faire fonctionner, il faudrait une volonté positive, un but fondamentalement bon. Alors, en pensant à la sauver, j'actionnais mon pouvoir, il bouillonna dans ma tête, je me senti propulser vers un lieu inconnu, tout de neige revêtu, une maison immense toute faite de bois.

Au dehors non loin de l'habitation, se trouvais trois tombes, je m'approchais, pour distinguer les noms, l'une plus ancienne appartenait à une certaine Alena reposait ici depuis déjà 22ans, les deux autres toutes résentes accueillaient à présent les noms de Rose et Stephan Smith.

Smith,Smith... Smith! Comme Ruby Smith!

Il faut que je me dépêche, je dois trouver quelqu'un afin de les prévenir ! Je voyageais rapidement entre les pièces, et trouvais bientôt le corps endormis de la jeune Ruby. Je soufflais à son oreille, lui apprenant les menaces dirigés contre elles... Mon rôle était achevé, je ne peux rien faire de plus, c'est maintenant à elle d'agir. J'ai fais tout ce qui était décement en mon pouvoir...

Je m'apprêtais à prévenir la bête , malfaisante, à contre coeur, quand quelqu'un arriva dans la pièce en claquant violemment la porte. Un bêta grand et puissant, mais fou, comme son chef, le regard fou, les yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

"Alpha! Nous l'avons trouvé!"

Il tourna son regard vers son bêta.

"Où?"

Il répondit le souffle court.

"En l'Alaska, dans la meute des Rivières Arctiques."

Il sourit en dévoilant ses dents pointu.

" Elle je l'aurais!"

Pov Tobias.

À la fenêtre, je vis Kylian une pelle à la main, soulever des tas de terre, pour recouvrir les tombes, qu'il m'avait demander d'édifier. Et je l'avais fait, versant quelques larmes,en passant à ma chère et tendre amie.

Le travail, même bref m'avais fait du bien, tout comme le grand bolle d'air que cela m'avais donné. Sur le principe, je n'étais pas partisant de l'apitoiement de sois, j'étais donc pour, le projet de Kylian. Peut être que la jeune Ruby, se releverait. Je l'espérais, pour elle mais aussi pour mon fils. Seule peut être n'y serait t'elle pas parvenu. Mais son soutient, inégalable, lui serait certainement d'une grande aide.

Malgré son état dépressive, je perçevais en elle une grande force. Une grande détermination. Elle avait peut être seulement besoin d'élan avant de pouvoir faire le grand saut. Et c'est ce que semblait avoir compris Kylian. Il représentait la main secourable qui l'aiderait à se relever. Mais cette main, devais être celle de mon fils.

Quelque part, la demoiselle semblait en avoir conscience. Car elle l'avait attendu, s'enterrant de sa souffrance, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne la secourir. Quelqu'un dont elle devait être certaine, qu'il ne lâcherait pas sa main, en cour de route, la faisant retomber d'encore plus haut.

Ses longues boucles rousses, se mouvaient dans la douce brise, au dehors. Elle était tourné vers son compagnon, qui oeuvrait pour elle dans le silence. Une fois la tâche achevée. Il lâcha simplement la pelle sur le sol froid. Et se plaça près de sa compagne, assez près pour, certainement, sentir sa chaleur corporelle, mais pas assez pour la toucher, ou même ne serait ce que la frôler. Il était là, pour la soutenir sans pour autant envahir son espace personnel. Le savait elle? Peut être pas, mais ce sont des choses qui se ressentent bien davantage que ne se voit.

Ses épaules jusque là basses, se redressèrent légèrement comme si un poids venait de les quitter. Elle se tourna vers mon fils, et saisi sa main, dans une poigne de douce, mais franche. Le tirant vers l'intérieur.

Elle venait par ce geste, d'à la fois l'accepter. Mais accepter aussi son aide, son indéfectible soutient. Bien qu'en soit ces deux choses n'en fasses qu'une.

Ce geste me laissait, également présager un avenir meilleur. Les choses avançaient certes lentement, mais un pas, même petit ne peut être négligé. Il est nécessaire pour le suivant, et celui qui viendra encore après, et tout les autres ensuite. Au lieu de rester sur place, quasi inanimé. Elle commençait à avancer et un début laisse deviner systématiquement une fin.

Voili, voiloù. C'est donc la suite, j'espère que cela vous a plut, en tout cas, moi comme à chaque fois, je me suis bien amusé.

À bientôt pour la suite. Je lançe le pari. Qui a deviné, qui se cache derrière, la bête qui semble rechercher Ruby? Moi je le sais! (vous allez me dire normal, c'est toi qui l'écris!) enfin bref, si vous n'avez pas devinez, attendez la suite.


	10. Chapter 9

Chap 9. Égoïste ou pas égoïste?

"En famille, tout se sait

mais rien ne se dit."

Un des plus mémoriaux souvenirs de mon enfance, avec ma mère. Eut lui à l'âge de mes 4 ans.

"Moman?!" avais-je alors crié, de ma voix de crécelle. (J'avais quatre, je ne supporterai pas la moindre critique...!)

Cette dernière, belle comme le jour, et grosse comme une baleine, avait détourné le regard de son, si intéressant, livre de cuisine, qu'elle avait posé sur son abdomen proéminant de femme (bien)enceinte. Son regard, s'était alors posé sur moi, curieux.

"Oui, ma chérie?" elle m'avait adressé, un de ses grands sourires lumineux, qui avaient été sa marque de fabrique.

Avec indignation, et une innocence toute enfantine, j'avais alors répondu.

"Pourquoi, Sofia, elle grogne plus fort que moi?"

Elle avait pouffer, gentiment.

Elle avait caressé son ventre de manière inconsciente, tout en réfléchissant.

"Parce qu'elle ressemble plus à ton papa?..." avait elle dit, hésitante, quand à ma réaction. Qui n'avait d'ailleurs pas tardé, à arriver.

" Je ressemble pas à Papa?"

"Bien sûr que si, tu as son carractère grognon!" m'avait-elle dit, en rigolant tout en m'attrapant, pour me faire des chatouilles.

Ensuite, ayant repris un semblant de sérieux, je reposais ma question, n'ayant point oublié la porté de ma réflexion existancielle.

"Mais, alors, pourquoi, So', elle grogne plus fort que moi!"

Maman, avait alors, elle-même grogné, d'énervement.

Mais loin de me perturber, j'avais riposté.

" Tu vois, So', elle grogne aussi plus fort que toi!"

Alors, tout énervement, l'avait quitté.

Et elle avait, rit à gorge déployé.

"Et bien tu vois, toi, tu es comme moi, et Ta soeur est comme papa."

"Mais pourquoi?"

"Hé, bien tu vois, vous êtes jumelles, vous vous complétez..."

Devant mon incompréhension la plus totale, elle avait complésamment expliqué.

" C'est comme pour papa et moi, on se complète... Tu vois, les deux faces d'une pièce de monnaie?"

J'avais, alors, hoché ma petite tête blonde.

"Et bien, Sofia est le côté pile et toi tu es le côté face."

J'avais froncé les sourcils.

"Mais pourquoi c'est So', le côté pile?!"

Elle m'avait simplement ébouriffé les cheveux sans me répondre.

"Elle est têtu là où tu est patiente, elle malicieuse là où tu es généreuse... Tu n'as pas à être jalouse de ta soeur! Vous êtes toute les deux, des magnifiques, mes magnifiques petites filles."

Elle avait laissé la conversation en suspens, sûrement dans l'intention de me l'expliquer plus tard. Mais elle était morte avant d'avoir put le faire.

À la naissance du petit Kylian. Ce que je l'aimais ma petite maman!...

Pourtant, je ne regrète pas sa naissance, dés sa sorti du ventre de maman, il a était un être magnifique, tout le monde l'aimaient, en bas âge, il accordait déjà à tout le monde de grands sourires, qui nous ont d'ailleurs toujours fait penser, à ceux de maman, même encore maintenant.

Les choses de la vie, que maman aurait du nous apprendre, nous expliquer, nous ont été enseigné, à ma soeur et à moi, par mon père pour la plupart, à part, les histoires, bien trop féminines pour lui, ça c'était toujours, tati, qui s'en chargeait. Car papa, a toujours été mal à l'aise avec ça. Et en plus de cela rajoutons le franc-parlé de So'...

Mais il avait toujours été là, avec nous. Même dans les moments moins drôles. Comme les premiers chagrins d'amour, les première blessures à vélos, les premières transformations, toujours plus douloureuses que les suivantes. Mais il ne s'était jamais plains,

Père célibataire+ jumelles hyperactive et louves garou+ jeune nourrisson.

Je lui dois tout mon respect. Nous lui devons tout trois notre plus profond respect. Même, maman, là haut, doit certainement être fière de lui.

Mais élever un fils devait être plus facile pour lui, que quand il a dut le faire avec nous, les éternelles friponne.

Kylian a de tout temps été, un enfant sage et profondément gentil. Quand on lui faisait nos imparables blagues, jamais, il ne se mettait en colère, jamais il ne ne faisait ne serait-ce que grogner, où même cligner des paupières... C'était tout juste, si un sourire apparaissait sur ses fines lèvres rosées.

Toujours, un mot gentil pour les autres. Nous avions tous cru, qu'il serait un paisible gamma. Mais une telle, puissance avait pris son essence à l'adolescence dans ce petit corps, c'était presque incroyable.

Cette puissance loin de le changer n'avait fait qu'accentuer ses nombreuses qualités.

Mais comme tout garçon, il était devenu, à un moment où à un autre, un peu taquin, fripon et bagarreur. Bien sùr, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte au premier abord. Mais c'était arrivé. Du statut de victime il était devenu, l'imparable blagueur, loin devant nous, champion dans la catégorie. Mais il avait sut garder la pureté initial de son âme, de son carractère. En restant, généreux, à l'écoute des autres, sensible, gentil...

C'est là que nous voyons, ce qu'est être un vrai alpha. Un alpha ne doit pas être tyrannique, où sauvage. Non, il doit être certes puissant (puissance dont Kylian était loin de manquer), mais ce n'est pas (uniquement) pour cela qu'on le respect, et qu'on lui obéit sans même soursiller. Il a toujours eut les pieds sur terre, un sérieux et une application aux travail inégalable, un talent à échanger avec les autres, leurs avis, tout en les dirigants sans problèmes.

Plutôt, qu'exercer un pouvoir absolu, il avait organisé, un conseil, qui se réunissait quotidiennement, il était composé de ses plus proches bêta, les plus malin, les plus puissants, les plus professionnels. L'âge et le sexe, n'importe que peu dans cette nomination. Actuellement, il est composé de 6 personnes dont deux femmes (loin de la parité certe), et d'un jeune d'à peine 19 ans, sachant que le plus vieux est mon père. (L'ancêtre, lol).

Les conseillés, avaient subits bon nombres d'entraînements aussi bien physique, que stratégique... Si bien, qu'une fois leurs formations achevés, ils se chargeaient à leur tour d'apprendre aux plus jeunes (et pas forcément des bêta), et à n'importe quel volontaires (désigné où non ;) ).

Mais leurs rôles ne se quantonne pas à c'est deux seuls fonctions, ils devaient aussi par exemple à tour de rôles surveiller les limites du territoires.

Mais moi, je suis dispensé de ce genre d'activités, étant une oméga. Mon statut me pèse, car j'ai déjà 25 ans. Et que je suis pas accouplé. Grâce, à papa, j'ai compris tout le sens du mot oméga. Ce n'est pas simplement être une louve particulièrement soumise, déstiné à devenir la porteuse des enfants d'un époux alpha, extrêmement dominateur. Ceci, est un préjugé totalement érroné, contrairement à ce qu'à l'air de croire Ruby.

Mais ceci, est une tout autre histoire.

Non, une oméga, est aussi une soeur, une fille (tout d'abord), ensuite, une amie, une confidente, une compagne, une épaule sur laquelle pleurer, des bras pour être réconforté,... une épouse, une amante... Et une mère, une maman-poule, une maman sévère, une maman conciliante, une maman patiente et à l'écoute... Son statut dans la meute de ses parents est d'abord privilégié, elle n'est pas un souffre douleur. Et dans la meute de son compagnon, elle est une l'alpha, la co- dominante (le statut initialement réservé à une unique personne est divisé en deux part équitable, pour devenir un couple dominants) son statut de soumise n'est que théorique, pour équilibrer, la puissance et la dominance du compagnon.

Savoir plier, parfois pour mieux calmer, aimer et soutenir, devant la souffrance( psychologique), la douleur (physique). Car en fait, l'oméga, est une louve, très féroce, majoritairement grâce à son fort, instinct protecteur. Quand la louve a accordé sa protection, elle s'acharnera avec une force rarement égalé à tenir son serment. L'oméga est en faite une force de la nature. Et l'act de donner la naissance est un véritable cadeau, un présent d'amour. Mais le plus magnifique dans ce statut que la nature lui donne, c'est sans aucun doute, la capacité inné, à trouver son âme-soeur, la personne qui la complète totalement, qui est cette fameuse autre face de la pièce de monnaie, en réutilisant, la bien belle analogie de maman. ( capacité partagé par l'ensemble des chefs: alphas, roi vampire, chefs sorciers... Et plus exceptionnellement chez les surnaturels très puissants, qui n'entre pas dans les catégories nommés au-dessus.)

Sophia, à toujours été quelqu'un de fort psychologiquement. Même dans les pires moments, assumant son rôle de dominante sans problème, sa louve et elle semblent en parfaite symbiose. Mais, elle me cache quelques chose, et j'en suis quelque part profondément blessé. Pas par son non-aveux. Mais par le fait, qu'elle pourrait me le cacher, elle renie, en ignorant la nature de notre lien de jumelle, notre fraternité. Comme si il était un jour possible, que je l'a repousse que je ne veuille plus d'elle.

Qu'importe son comportement, j'ai toujours été fière, d'elle, je l'ai toujours respecté. En quoi son statut, original, changerais MA manière de LA percevoir?

En rien je vous dit. Qu'elle soit gamma, bêta, alpha...végétarienne, carnivore...bisexuelle, homosexuelle... Importe peu pour moi.

Je pensais, que notre lien avait plus de valeur pour elle. Mais qu'importe, je l'aiderais et la soutiendrai. Mais son aveuglement me fatigue, bien plus qu'il ne m'agâce, elle ne pas partir dans une pâle immigration de Ruby, qui a un manque flagrant de confiance, en elle, en sa louve, et envers autrui.

Pas elle, ma soeur, si sociable... !

Je ne veux pas cela pour elle, mais je m'acharnerais pour l'en sortir, comme je le ferais pour aider Ruby. Qui en a également sévèrement besoin.

Mais d'un bon coup de pied ai cul. Et cela n'est même pas optionnelle. Kylian a peu être opté pour la manière douce et patiente. Mais à ce rythme on y serais encore dans dix ans, et je n'en ai pas la patience. De plus, j'ai accordé tacitement ma protection à cette chiffe-mole d'Oméga. Et elle va bientôt en subir toutes les conséquences, après tout maintenant elle fait parti de la famille, et la famille, notre famille se soutien.

En parlant de famille, il faut, que je sorte mon nouvellement, hermite d'oncle de sa sombre caverne. Pour lui faire voir le monde sous une nouveau jour. Quitte à ce qu'il se brûle les yeux après tant, de temps passé broyer du noir. Et à ressacer, ses soit disant, erreurs. Qui n'en sont pas.

De plus, je dois également veiller sur père, qui est sur la pente raide. Je le vois tout les jours, ses yeux vides et pourtant sec. Et ses mains tremblantes. Il ne m'a jamais parrut aussi vieux qu'actuellement, rien ne paraît parvenir à le dérider (du sens propre au sens figuré)

Il faut, aussi parvenir à convaincre, tatie, de faire un enfant à oncle Vas'. Qui n'attend, que cela, mais qui pourtant, n'ose pas le lui demander, alors qu'elle, n'attend que le moment où il le ferra.

Leur aveuglement à tous, me désespère.

Et qu'en est-il du mien? Quelle bonne, et merveilleuse question...!

À laquelle, je ne répondrais pas. Car toute prise à mon obstination, à ne pas voir les choses les plus évidentes ME concernant. Jouant davantage à cupidon, qu'à penser un peu à moi même. C'est maintenant, que j'aimerais, que maman, soit encore là. Pour que je puisse faire, ce qu'une fille de mon âge, doit faire, être un peu égoïste, et penser un peu à mon bonheur en même temps qu'à celui des autres.

Et mon bonheur à moi, est on ne peut plus complexe, car comme ma soeur, je ne cherche pas la simplicité. Au lieu d'être simplement la destinée, d'un gentil alpha.

Il fallait, que je tombe sur ce STUPIDE, vampire, Stephan, chef du clan continental. Roi des sangsues... Et donc sangsue en chef! Ho, mon dieu!

Comment ? Vous vous demandez, comment c'est techniquement possible?

Et bien, je vais vous apprendre, quelque chose de très utile: moi, aussi je me pose cette question.

Alors peut être qu'effectivement, je devrais ne surtout pas me mettre à être égoïste et à commencer, à réfléchir, c'est à dire, à m'enfoncer dans le bourbier, qu'est ma vie, strictement personnelle.

Voili, voilà. Alors heureux?

Faites pas la tête parce que il n'y avait ni, Kylian, ni Ruby. J'avais prévenu, que je ferais des intrigues amoureuses secondaires. Et bien depuis ces derniers chapitres, elles commencer à ce mettre en place, tout doucement, je fais apparaitre les personnages concerné je ne vais pas chômer, je vais en faire un certain nombre. Pour être sûr, de faire un beau et véridique happy end.


	11. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: souvenir et quête amoureuse

 _Dans la vie fais confiance à ceux qui peuvent voir c'est trois choses : Ta peine derrière ton sourire... La raison de ton silence._

Pov: Ruby.

Alors, que je naviguais paisiblement sur les flots, les cheveux aux vents. L'air marin s'infiltrant dans mes narrines. La mer porta des murmures à mes oreilles.

" Le monstre revient...

Il veut te trouver achever sa vengeance. Après le massacre, il s'est lentement reconstruit dans le but, si la folie est capable d'en avoir de te tuer, et tout ceux à qui tu pourrais tenir...

Et il t'a déjà retrouvé."

Le cadre maritime, s'effaça alors progressivement, pour laisser place à une scène de massacre.

Le sol était recouvert de sang, et de cadavres déchirés, écrassés. Leurs regard si vifs auparavant, étaient vide, pour ceux qui avaient encore des yeux.

En cette nuit de pleine lune, moment où les pouvoirs des loup-garou sont les plus déstructeurs. La mort faisait son ultime oeuvre, emportant peu à peu tout mes proches, et tout mes ennemis, ceci n'était plus un combat, mais une scène d'Apocalypse, destiné à annéantir tout sur son passage.

En levant le regard, je vis le feu qui a avait prit le château dans sa brûlante étreinte. Où le reste des combattants aussi bien amis, qu'ennemis se trouvaient. Dont mes parents.

Je me transformais en louve, et accourru vers se dernier. Une fois atteint, je contournais la salle où se passait le combat pour atteindre peut être l'origine du feu. Mais un corps me percuta, je me débatti, avec la force de ma rage, et de mon désespoir, mais un parfum atteint mon inconscient et j'ouvris soudainement mon esprit.

Maman?

Je t'aime ma chérie.

Mon père nous rejoint, ils échangèrent un regard triste mais déterminé.

Nous t'aimons ma chérie, mais tu dois te cacher.

Mais...

Maman me poussa doucement du bout de la patte.

Écoute moi, tu dois y aller. Je te promet, qu'on reviens te chercher.

Mais...

Elle m'interrompit à nouveau.

Tu dois le faire.

Je voulu protester, mais ma louve prit possession soudainement de mon corps (où de son corps).

Fuyant, sans rien ajouter.

Je murmurais dans mon esprit.

Je vous aimes.

Je savais que sa promesse, n'était destiné, qu'à me convaincre de me cacher.

Sinon ma louve, n'aurait pas prit le pouvoir, sans ma permission.

Elle fuyait jusque dans la forêt. Comme si elle avait un monstre à sa poursuite. Mais je ne pouvais pas me tourner pour vérifier.

Mon coeur battait à un rythme inimaginable. Une plaie avait remplacé mon coeur. Une fois la lisière de la forêt atteinte, la louve ralenti, progressivement se cachant silencieusement dans les fourrés. Les pattes pleines du sang, qui souillait le sol, sous sa course effréné.

Un énorme loup fit son apparition dans les parages reniflant le sol, les oreilles levés à l'affût du moindre son. Il était apparemment à ma recherche, il avait dut me voir sortir du château. Ma louve cessa même de respirer quand il leva son énorme tête vers nous.

Un autre loup plus petit cette fois, mais quand même de taille conséquente, fit son apparition fonçant à pleine vitesse sur la bête qui en avait après moi.

Papa?

Rrhrr.

Un simple grognement me répondit. Je paniquais quand je vis, qu'il avait reçut un coup dans le flanc. Qu'il perdait énormément de sang, et que ses attaques faiblissaient. La bête sanguinaire attrapa violemment mon père à la nuque s'apprétant à y enfonçer ses énormes canines ensanglantés.

Je voulais agir, je voulais avoir la possibilité de le sauver. Mais ma louve malgré tout mes efforts de jeune fille. Était plus forte, plus obstiné que moi. Malgrè les tremblements qui faisaient se convulser ses membres, et les larmes qui flouaient sa vue, ne bougeais pas, ne faisait pas même mine de se déplacer, d'agir!

Ma mère sous forme humaine s'approchait. Le regard larmoyant mais déterminé.

"Martin! Arrête ça, ne fait pas quelque chose que tu regrettera. Je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir voulut me forcer. Mais ce n'est pas en décimant ma meute, ma famille, que tu auras ce que tu voudrais..."

Ce dernier pourtant ne fit pas mine de réagir et resserra encore davantage sa prise sur papa. Et soudain, tout fut fini.

Il arracha la tête sous ses cros. Et maman hurla.

Mais papa était mort.

Elle s'écroula.

Et le monstre fuit.

Et ni ma louve,

ni celle de maman n'y put rien.

Tant nous étions aux prises avec notre chagrin.

Moi d'avoir perdu un père, une meute, des amis.

Ma mère d'avoir perdu son âme-soeur, sa nouvelle famille. Et de bientôt laisser sa fille, seule encore davantage qu'elle ne l'était déjà actuellement.

...

Je me réveillais y croyant à peine. Les yeux plains de larmes qui avaient déjà commencés à débordés sur mes joues livides. La respiration saccadé, le corps transpirant, mon coeur palpitant à un rythme plus qu'irrégulié.

Pourquoi maintenant?

Je savais que mes parents étaient morts, qu'avais-je de plus à savoir?

En quoi se souvenirs effroyable m'étaits utile à plus qu'à me faire souffrir encore davantage?

Depuis mon arrivée ici, plus rien ne va! Comment cela est-il censé me convaincre d'y rester?

Pourquoi mon inconscient a-il déterré ce souvenir de ma mémoire?

Ma louve l'avait si bien enterré, avec tellement de précision.

Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir rien fait. Je le sais à présent.

Et inconsciemment je m'étais mise à la détester également.

Elle avait donc perdu ma confiance initialement pour cette raison.

Je pense, qu'elle savait qu'à un moment où à un autre ce souvenir réferait surface.

Elle avait même engagé un flash-back, pas plus tard qu'hier. À la bibliothèque.

Je me souviens alors...

Au début de mon rêve.

Le murmure alarmé.

La panique à peine réprimé.

Le message dangereux qu'elle m'avait transmise.

C'était cela qui avait engagé, cette fois-ci le souvenir, et non la louve.

Je me frottais la nuque. Et réfléchissais. Martin, était apparemment à ma recherche. Puisqu'il avait survécu, contrairement à ce que je pensais. Cela remettait tout en question. Le danger me courrait encore et toujours derrière, comme cette nuit de pleine lune fatidique.

Comment résoudre ce problème?...

Seule, je ne parviendrais à rien. Si même l'ensemble de mon ancienne meute, n'y avait put rien faire. Aucune chance, que moi petite oméga déprimé y parvienne.

Mais prendrais- je le risque de détruire encore une famille supplémentaire?

J'en était là, dans mes réflexions, quand une douce voix répondi.

"Pas n'importe qu'elle famille, c'est déjà la tienne. Qu'importe ta situation, aussi préquère est dangereuse puisse-t-elle être. Tu ne peux simplement nous mettre de côté. Tu ne peux plus."

Je me retournais vivement.

Faisant face à une des jumelles, je ne sais laquelle.

"As tu, entendu... ?"

Elle sourit doucement.

"Que tes derniers mots"

"Tu as lus dans mes pensées.?" j'écarquillais des yeux éttonés.

Elle rit.

" non, tu pensais tout haut."

"Ho..."

" alors, qu'hésite-tu tant as nous faire part?"

Je soufflais.

"Rien"

"N'essaye même pas de me mentir, je t'ai entendu, rapelle-t'en!"

Elle remua, vexé. Mais n'ajouta rien.

"Je ne pas le dire..."

Elle remua la tête.

"Bien sûr, que si. Et de toute manière tu n'a pas le choix. Peu importe l'ennemi qui te poursuit, tu ne bougera pas d'ici."

Elle haussa les épaules, avec un demi-sourire un peu pincé.

"Alors, si il te trouve, il nous trouve. Et ne vaut-il pas mieux que nous soyons parrés à cette éventualité ?"

J'eux un hoquet.

J'en avais telement marre, ne pouvait-on pas me laisser tranquille?

Il fallait que je risque encore une fois la vie des gens qui m'entoure.

"La mort n'est pas un jeu. Tu dois tout nous dire"

J'expirais lentement et pris mon courage à deux mains.

Je lui racontais, tout. Ce que je savais avant mon souvenir, ce que je sais à présent. L'étendu de la menace, qui pèse sur moi. Et à présent sur eux.

Elle ne dit rien tout au long de mon récit. Seul ses sourcils froncés montraient, son extrême concentration et réflexion, en entendant mes mots. Et rien que de le dire à voix haute, me faisais encore verser des larmes de tristesse et de rage à la fois.

Elle posa la main sur mon épaule tendu, à l'extrême et je ne fis pas mine de la repousser. Alors, elle se rapprocha doucement. Comme un loup guétant le moindre mouvement d'un animal blessé.

Elle me prit dans ses bras déliquatement. et je me laissais faire.

Sa chaleur contre moi était rassurante.

Sa poigne douce.

Ses mots, glissés à mon oreilles, réconfortants.

Cela faisait des années, que personne ne m'avait prise aussi longtemps dans ses bras.

C'était tellement doux comme contact. Tellement dénué de la moindre forme de violence.

Et cette acte en apparence si simple, si facile. Me réchauffa le coeur.

J'acceptai alors pour la première fois, tacitement, la protection de quelqu'un.

Je savais, qu'elle ne me voulait rien de mal. La douce oméga.

L'ange gardien de la meute de son frère.

Je l'avais à présent reconnu.

Katya, jumelle de la si impulsive et dominante Sofia.

"Nous allons trouver, une solution.

Nous serons fort. Tes parents ont surtout été pris par surprise. Nous n'allons pas pêcher par excès de confiance. Nous allons nous préparé. Nous allons demander à père de faire jouer ses relations. Et au pire, je peux même demander de l'aide aux vampires."

Elle me relâcha doucement, voyant, que je m'étais peu à peu calmé.

Ses mots ayant atteint leurs but: Mon cerveau enquilosé, je demandais

"Vampire ?" murmurais de ma voix éteinte.

Elle rit.

"Hé, oui. Tu en as déjà vu?"

Je secouais négativement la tête.

Elle me murmura sur le ton de la confidence.

"Il sont d'une arrogance... Surement dut alors vie éternel, ou mort plutôt"

Ricana-elle.

" Non mais franchement, ce ne sont pas les seuls être éternel, dans le monde de la nuit, est-ce que nous, par exemple, on a si mauvais carractère?"

Je haussais les épaules. N'en sachant rien.

Elle poursuivait son monologue. Ayant je le pense pour première fonction de détourner mon attention de mes pensées morbides. Et pour seconde, je pense de se convaincre de quelque chose. Concernant, les vampires, mais je n'en sais que trop rien.

"... avec leurs yeux noir magnétiques, leurs peau ivoirine, leurs manières distingués..."

Son discours d'abord diffamatoire, était devenu un éloge certain aux vampires.

Je me posais actuellement des questions sur sa santé mental.

"...s'en est telement agaçant, que j'ai toujours envie de le frapper..."

Son discours auparavant sur l'ensemble de la race vampirique, avait tourné pour ne désigner qu'un seul de ses nobles représentant.

"Qui est-il?"

L'interrompi-je.

Elle me regarda comme si une deuxième tête m'était poussé dessus. Ce qui évidement n'était pas arrivé.

"Le vampire qui te fais craquer."éclairci-je.

Elle rougi, puis fronça les sourcils, imitant rudement bien la mimique d'un pokémon en colère.

" tu veux dire le vampire, que j'ai envie de giffler, de démembrer..."

" c'est ce que je viens de dire."

" tu veux parler de cet arrogant..."

Je l'interrompi encore une fois.

"Celui là même."

"Celui qui..."

Puisque, jamais deux sans trois.

"Cet idiot oui!"

Elle me regarda interloqué.

Puis haussant les épaules.

"Stephan."

" Et qui est-il plus précisément ? "

Quand elle fit mine de me répondre, je la coupais, ça devient une habitude d'ailleurs.

"Hormis, un connard nombriliste, narcissique..."

Elle dit, bien que toujours un peu énervé.

"C'est le roi vampire du continent"

Je levais les yeux ciel.

"Tu vise pas haut toi!"

"Hé! J'ai pas choisi...!"

Quand elle se rendi compte de ses mots, elle poussa un petit cris aigu, en posa une main indigné sur ses lèvres.

"Si je peux te donner un conseil, la première chose que tu dois faire, c'est d'arrêter de te voiler la face."

Elle leva un sourcil moqueur, je sentais la menace arriver, à 200km/h, tout droit sur moi...

"Parceque tu es une experte maintenant ?"

Son sourire s'agrandit encore devant ma grimace.

"Réalise d'abord chacun des conseils que tu pourrais me donner avec Kylian. Et peu être qu'après effectivement je les écouterais".

La remarque était honnête, et je ne pouvais en aucun point la contester. Car je savais qu'elle avait raison. Et je savais aussi, que sa situation (amoureuse, s'entant) était bien plus complexe que la mienne.

En une journée achevé. J'avais de l'inspiration aujourd'hui.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11:**

 _Une stratégie sans tactique est la plus lente est la plus lente route vers la victoire tactique sans stratégie c'est le bruit avant la défaite._

Suis-je lâche, de vouloir passer par un intermédiaire, pour communiquer cette information, que Katya à affirmé être essentiel, peut être même vital?

Mon souvenir est trop difficile, trop synonyme de souffrance, pour que j'en reparle volontairement.

Alors, peut être, le suis-je.

Dans ce cas, je l'assume.

La voix de Katya sera convaincante à ma place.

Je ne veux plus en parler.

C'est trop dure.

Pour moi...

Mais aussi pour ma louve.

Toute colère envers elle s'est envolé, une fois que j'ai perçu sa culpabilité, sa honte.

Elle est moins présente, cela aurait du me rassurer, mais en fait non.

Cela m'inquiète en fait.

Malgré ma souffrance.

Pour moi, elle a toujours été une valeur sûr, une présence constante une chaleur réconfortante.

Mais, je ne m'en rend compte, qu'une fois qu'elle a disparut.

Non, elle n'a pas véritablement disparut, elle ne le peut, mais sa présence est froide, distante, elle ne parle plus, elle ne grogne même plus. Elle me manque vraiment, c'est terrible que je me rende compte de son importance seulement maintenant, à l'âge de 21 ans.

Alors, aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle me manque.

Et cela m'a fait réfléchir, ma rancune envers elle, est elle vraiment rationnel?

Je ne le pense plus, il serait peut être temps de la réintégrer à mon être, de ne plus laisser plus longtemps mon être, fragmenté.

Oui, c'est une idée intéressante.

Demain cette nuit c'est la pleine lune, je dois le faire maintenant.

Je me raclais la gorge.

"Mmhmm... Je veux que tu revienne!"

J'avais dis cela tellement rapidement, que j'avais avalé certains mots dans ma précipitation. Ma prière, c'était alors transformé, en ordre, ce qui n'était pas dans mon intention, loin de là.

Si je devais aller juste que là, je la supplierai de me revenir, je sens mon âme se morcelé, et ça fais mal... Vraiment mal. Elle qui a un instinct de survie si puissant, elle s'éteint, je dois faire quelque chose et maintenant !

"Mon coeur, tu dois me revenir, si tu ne le fais pas pour nous, fais le pour Kylian."

Je touchais volontairement sa corde sensible, je savais qu'elle aimait beaucoup Kylian et son loup, un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs.

Je parlais doucement, comme une supplique, elle devait m'écouter, je lui murmurais des paroles gentilles, honnêtes, pleine de bon sentiments, je lui avouais ma prise de conscience difficile, mon pardon, mon envie de nous voir, ne faire plus qu'une.

Et enfin, je la senti remuer dans mon esprit, très discrètement certe, mais je savais à présent, qu'elle écoutait avec attention.

Elle semblait gêné, et apeuré.

Je m'acharnais toujours avec la même douceur à la rassurer, à lui faire dépasser ses craintes, à l'attirer peu à peu à moi.

"Ne veux tu plus de moi? Je comprendrai tu sais, tu a certe agis d'une manière qui dans un premier temps ma déplut, et beaucoup attristé, mais j'ai ma part de résponsabilité dans notre condition actuelle. Je t'ai enfermé lâchement, je t'ai renié et fait beaucoup souffrir, et j'en ai à présent conscience, je veux changer ça, arranger notre relation... Je dois t'avouer, que je te trouve très courageuse, tu as résisté à l'isolement, sans en devenir folle, en préservant ta santé mentale, et la mienne par alliance. Et je te respecte pour cela, tu as garder ta patience, et ton amour inconditionnel envers moi intact. C'est pour cela que je veux te retrouver, entièrement."

Je voyais qu'elle était intrigué mais encore prise aux doutes.

"Je ne me joue pas de toi. Tu sais nous étions en train de mourir. Est-ce cela qui engendré ma prise de conscience? Peut être... Mais qu'importe, je veux vraiment que tu me revienne."

J'avais mis toute ma conviction, mes certitudes, ma détermination dans mes paroles, tout les sentiments, que je voulais lui faire ressentir.

Et enfin, elle me sourit et lentement se rapprocha, recouvrant mon coeur de sa chaleur, de son amour inébranlable. Elle prit de la taille et doucement se confondit avec moi, me remplissant totalement.

Cela fait bien longtemps, que je ne m'étais pas senti aussi bien. Aussi complète. J'entendais mieux, je voyais mieux, je sentais mieux. Tous mes sens semblaient plus aiguisés. Sans compter les effets de la pleine lune qui aura lieu cette nuit. C'est la fusion qui a eut lieu entre ma louve et moi.

Mes sens étaient floués, par notre éloignement volontaire. Mais à présent tout était plus clair, plus nette.

Maintenant, je me sentais plus forte, moins faible, plus sur de moi en quelque sorte. C'est sûrement pour cette raison, euphorie momentané, épicentre de ma reprise de puissance, que je pris mon courage à deux mains et sorti de ma chambre, direction le bureau, la salle de réunion plus précisément. Le pas léger, le menton relevé, je me sentais différente.

J'ouvris doucement la porte, qui grinça légèrement.

Une fois entré dans la salle, le silence s'y fit. Ils se tournèrent tous vers moi, d'un seul mouvement. Leurs regards tantôt surpris tantôt méfiant quand à ma présence ici. Katya quand à elle m'offrit un large sourire. Tout mon courage nouvellement acquis fondit comme neige. au soleil, étant le point de mire des regards sages de anciens, et amusé des plus jeunes. Mes mains tremblèrent, et mon souffle s'accéléra. Le stress me prit à la gorge. En même temps, cette confiance en moi, m'avais surprise mais j'y avais cru.

Je n'aurais peu être pas du, car en de nombreuses façon ma louve me correspondait. Mais j'aurais pu innocemment y croire, car le morcellement de carractère aurait put encourager ce carractère peu sûr de soi-même, timide. Mais apparemment il était naturel chez moi. Mais en attendant, j'étais tout de même seule face à ces regards qui me jugeaient sans me connaître. Malgré le regard encourageant de Katya pas un mot ne parvenaient à traverser le barrage de mes lèvres.

Tout à coup, la porte qui reliait la salle de réunion au bureau principal, s'ouvrit sur Kylian, qui avec un grand sourire s'avança dans la pièce. Tout les regards se détournèrent de moi, pour aller détailler l'Alpha.

"Je suis désolé du retard, mais j'avais Stephan au téléphone..."

Je vis Katya frissonner légèrement au nom du roi vampire, je souri.

Bien contente que l'attention ne soit plus focalisé sur ma présence, je me détendi. Pourtant mon bonheur fut de courte durée quand il annonça."Katya tu ne voulais pas nous faire par de quelque chose?"

Elle hocha lentement la tête et s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour parler. Quand Kylian se rendit compte de ma présence, il détourna la tête de sa soeur pour me fixer.

Elle arrêta spontanément ses paroles sachant qu'elles entraient dans les oreilles d'un sourd.

Il pencha la tête un peu à la manière d'un loup, loup qu'il est, d'ailleurs.

"Que fais-tu là, Ruby?"

Je remuais geiné, je pensais un moment à quitter pûrement et simplement la pièce et finalement laisser à Katya la parole, comme je l'avais prévu au départ.

Mais elle me devança.

"Sa présence est lié à ce que je voulais te dire..."

Son regard resta fixé dans mes prunelles.

"Je t'écoute."

Je secouais négativement la tête. Hors de question que je raconte ma vie devant lui, où pire encore de parfaits inconnus. Je n'aurais vraiment pas du venir, quelle act ridicule et irréflechi.

Pourtant, Katya s'approcha doucement de moi, sous le regard brûlant de son frère.

Elle passa gentiment sa main sur mon épaule. Et murmura.

"Laisse je vais le faire, mais à une seule condition reste ici."

Je réfléchi un instant, malgrè mon manque d'enthousiasme, je ne pouvais décemment les laisser en danger, sachant pertinemment que Kylian ne me laissera pas partir.

Cela aurait portant solutionnés LEURS problèmes. Àprès tout, ce sont mes problèmes à moi. Pourquoi devraient t'ils se répercuter sur eux.

Je me rappelais alors des paroles de la douce jumelle.

"Qu'importe ta situation, aussi précaire est dangereuse puisse-t-elle être. Tu ne peux simplement nous mettre de côté. Tu ne peux plus."

Je n'avais donc pas vraiment le choix, si je voulais éviter un massacre de plus.

J'hochais donc la tête à contre coeur.

Et m'assis sur une des chaises libres autour de la grande table. Scellant ainsi ma décision.

Alors, Katya raconta mon histoire, de sa voix douce elle récita tout ce que je lui avait conté. Elle avait les yeux brillant à la fin de son récit, quasiment en larmes. J'étais dans le même état, malgré le nombre de fois, où je me l'étais représenté depuis notre conversation dans ma chambre, j'étais toujours aussi bouleversé.

Ma louve n'était pas mieux, elle gémissait doucement sa souffrance, et notre douleur devait se ressentir, puisque à fleur de peau.

Les autres à la fin du récit, semblaient aux prises avec leurs réflexions. Ils devaient certainement se demander si la meilleur solution ne serait pas finalement de me faire partir. Si ils était tous d'accord avec cela, peut être convaincraient t-ils leur alpha?

Malgré le fait que j' ai pris cette solution en compte en premier lieu, la pensée de Kylian me demandant de partir me fit du mal, nous fit du mal. Comme un serrement au coeur.

Pourtant le sourire rassurant de Katya me soulagea, je l'entendis presque me dire mentalement.

"N'écoute pas ces vieux croutons!..."

Bien qu'ils n'aient rien dit, leurs pensées n'en étaient pas moins évidentes.

Ces derniers jours Katya et moi nous nous étions beaucoup rapproché, depuis notre soirée confidences, en fait.

Sans signe annonciateur, ils se mirent tous à parler en même temps, dans un vacarme retentissant chaqu'un essayant de parler plus fort que son voisin. On pouvait percevoir aisément l'agâcement grandissant de Kylian, qui fini au comble de la colère et de l'impatience, par frapper de ses deux mains sur la table.

"Cessez ce cirque, voulez vous bien me rappeler qui est le plus jeune d'entre nous?" ils détournèrent tous les yeux honteux, et se turent. Kylian étant de loin le plus jeune, la réplique avait le mérite d'être honnête et très cassante d'ailleurs.

"Bien! Nous allons donc pouvoir parler."

Il se tourna alors vers moi.

"Crois tu que la menace est réelle?"

"Sa folie était déjà énorme il y a de cela...(je fis rapidement le calcul) huit ans alors je n'ose imaginer maintenant. De plus il est aisé de manipuler les gens, alors je pense qu'il a eut dans ce laps de temps, le temps de réunir toute une armée. Je pense que le danger est réel."

Dis-je haussant les épaules. Les questions, comme cela sans valeur morale, où en rapport direct avec ce souvenir douloureux ne me posaient pas problème.

Il hocha la tête, satisfait.

"Avant que vous ne me proposiez un " simple" bannissement, je vous dis déjà non. Réfléchissez un peu avant de sortir des paroles que vous regretteriez!" Sa voie était doucereuse, et ses propos synonyme de violence envers quiconque oserait le contredire.

Pourtant rien dans sa posture n'indiquait une quelconque inquiétude, il était détendu sur sa chaise qui trônait au bout de la longue table.

Un courageux prit cependant la parole.

"Je propose que l'on réunisse déjà nos forces armées pour pouvoir déterminer notre effectif actuel."

Kylian acquiesça.

"Nos forces sont certes non négligeable, mais même sans les compter je les sais largement insuffisante. Ton esprit est juste Antoine mais trop porté sur une échelle faible..."

"Que veux tu dire ?" demanda Antoine.

" je veux dire, qu'il va falloir faire jouer nos relations évidemment, nous ne pouvons pas décemment ne prendre en compte que les forces armées de la meute, indirectement elles sont bien plus conséquentes."

"Certe, mais à qui veux tu faire référence en particulier?"

Kylian se frotta le menton.

"Aux meutes environnantes sous couvert d'un impact géographique important lors de l'éventuel combat."

"Certes mais cela ne fait que deux meutes supplémentaire et des meutes à faible effectif."

Kylian rit doucement.

"Elles ont effectivement tendance à penser que notre force s'étant à elles... Ils vont apprendre de leurs l'inconscience si combat il y aura. Mais qu'importe."

Les autres ricanèrent avec lui.

Il poursuivit.

"Père tes relations avec la meute régnante de Russie perdurent t-elle encore ?"

Il sourit, un sourire fatigué.

"Certainement, malgré le décès de mon cher ami et de sa tendre femme, Adam son fils, à repris le flambeau et ma fois, il s'en sort à merveille et nous gardons contact."

"Bien."

"Nous ferons peut être appel à eux, mais il faut d'abord évaluer nos forces, comme la spécifié Antoine. Si elles sont trop faible, alors nous demanderont éventuellement de la l'aide aux autres surnaturels. Stephan par exemple ne semble par réfractère à une alliance, puisque je viens de l'avoir au téléphone. Il a un problème avec un vampire assez dangereux qui se serait échappé en pleine crise sanguinaire, vers notre territoire, il demande donc un laissez passé, pour le chasser sur nos terres en comité réduit bien sûr. Nous allons donc aborder ce sujet à présent..."

Sentant que notre présence était à présent indésirable, Katya et moi sortîmes de la pièce pour les laisser parler stratégie et alliances.

Et voilà 2202 mots.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12: Un soir de pleine lune.

 _Le premier pas vers quelque chose de mieux et de réaliser est tu ne veux pas rester à l'endroit où tu es._

Malgré le fait que je n'aime pas trop être mise de côté, être ainsi évincé de la conversation n'était pas vraiment pour me déplaire. Je ne désirais pas plus que cela rester en présence de cette bande de crétins, et de croutons moyen-âgeux.

Pourtant j'étais bien contente de la décision qu'ils avaient prise, car malgré tout ce que je pourrais en dire, je commençais à bien me plaire dans cette immense bâtisse aux allures moderne, et dans cette meute.

Les gens pouvaient être accueillants et loin d'être désagréables à côtoyer, contrairement à ce que j'avais toujours (appartement à tord) pensé.

Et pour preuve, il y avait cette louve au regard bleu magnétique et au sourire angélique, qui marchais à côté de moi. Ou encore la généreuse et aimante Lia. Peut être est-il inutile de se méfier de tout le monde? Seul le temps me le dira.

"À quoi penses-tu, Ruby?

Je secouais la tête.

"À rien, Tya."

Elle rit.

"C'est ça! Et je dois te croire? Je voyais bien à ta tête que tu réfléchissais. On ne me roule pas aussi facilement!"

Cette remarque eut pour effet de me dérider.

"Tu sais maman disais toujours qu'il ne fallait pas réfléchir trop durement sinon on se ferais des rides avant l'âge. Ceci dit, ne vieillissant pas, c'est un peu difficile de se faire des rides."

Je ris avec elle.

"Remarque rien est impossible. D'ailleurs ce cher Antoine n'en avait-il pas sur le front?"

Se moqua-elle.

Je ricanais.

"Pas vraiment éttonant, à force de réfléchir pour rien... En plus pour dire n'importe quoi! Pas surprenant que des rides le marquent."

"Et celui au fond, silencieux, je suis sûr qu'à force de froncer les sourcils, il doit en avoir également ! "

Nous nous étouffâmes de rire.

Comme les deux gamines qu'au final nous étions. Certe, forcés de grandir trop rapidement, pour des raisons différentes. Mais comme même, deux jeunes femmes pleine d'humour ( hum. Hum!).

Malgré les drames qui nous ont marqués, nous parvenons à rigoler et je crois que cela est une marque de force.

"Ne crois pas que je n'ai pas remarqué ton changement de sujet, assez habile je dois le dire. Allez! Dit moi ce qui te travail."

Je soufflais toute joie passé.

"Je me disais, que je finissais par bien me plaire ici..."

"Et c'est bien! Pourquoi, ce regard désespéré? "

"Je sème, le malheur sur mon passage, Tya!

Je ne veux pas causer de problèmes à des gens que j'aime."

"C'est pour cela que tu veux à la fois t'en aller. Et ne t'attacher à personne?"

J'hochais simplement la tête.

"C'est inutile. Quand as tu CAUSÉ le malheur de quelqu'un?"

"Il y a ce massacre..."

Tya s'étouffa à côté de moi. Et s'arrêta brusquement devant moi, m'attrapant par les épaules.

"Tu n'es pas la cause de ce massacre, ta mère non plus d'ailleurs! C'est cet alpha complètement barré."

"Mes parents sont morts par ma faute, ils ont voulu me protéger, je suis convaincu que sans cela ils auraient survécu."

Elle secoua légèrement mes épaules. Avec un air énervé.

"Il n'en est rien, et toi même, je suis convaincu que tu n'en crois pas un mot! Ils ont certe voulu te protéger de ce monstre, ce qui est tout à fait logique, tu n'as pas à t'accuser d'un acte protecteur naturel! Mais l'Alpha n'est pas mort, pourtant il est parvenu a tuer tout le monde, je pense qu'il aurait comme même sans toi, massacré tout le monde! Et comme moi, tu dois en être convaincu! Vis un peu au lieu de te réfugier dans un passé aussi sinistre, ce n'est pas une vie ce que tu fais actuellement!"

Je secouais la tête.

"Je sais Tya, je sais..."

Elle souffla, serrant une dernière fois mes épaules de ses mains aux doigts crispé.

Elle se calma peu à peu. Je lui souris doucement.

"Tu dois savoir que maintenant tu n'es plus toute seule, il y a Kylian en premier lieu, même si tu en doute, ton instinct, j'en suis certaine le sais, ferait tout pour toi, mais il y a aussi Lia, et Sophia, malgré ses airs un peu sauvage, elle est très protectrice..."

"J'en ai fais la dure expérience." grimaçais-je.

"C'est parce qu'elle ne te connaît pas, et qu'elle aime très fort Kylian. Mais il y aussi Vas' il n'y a pas plus fidèle que lui. Et bien sur le mystérieux Tobias, Papa. Il peut être assez effrayant je l'avoue mais en fait il est très gentil, il c'est bien occupé de nous."

J'hochais simplement de la tête.

"Vous paraissez être une belle famille, mais je me sentirais de trop au milieu de ce cocon aimant."

"Et pourquoi donc? Il est très élastique tu sais, il suffit d'un peu de conviction et d'amour et il t'attrape et après impossible de s'échapper, et il t'avale par surprise en plus, un instant d'inattention et pouff!"

Elle fit un geste de la main.

"Je suis trop perturbé, spéciale pour en faire parti..."

Dis-je.

"Ha bon? Je ne pense pas au contraire, ce cocon est très tolérant."

Elle me montra étrangement ses dents en grognant. Je la regardais surprise.

"La preuve elle est plus que prête, déjà à accueillir mon Vampire suceur de sang!"

Je ris, aux éclat en comprenant.

Elle grimaça.

"Avant moi d'ailleurs... Mais tu va voir, c'est encore un truc surprenant l'amour. Ça te tombe dessus sans que tu n'ais rien demandé!"

"J'en connais quelque chose! Et je ne m'y attendais pas!"

Katya haussa les sourcils, un sourire machiavélique assez effrayant d'ailleurs, aux lèvres. Pourtant elle ne dit rien.

Je repensais donc à nos dernières paroles.

Et tout à coup, je me mis la main sur la bouche, geste totalement inutile, les paroles m'ayant déjà échappés.

"Je voulais dire que la rencontre m'avait prise par surprise! La rencontre!..."

Elle rit en posant une main "attentive" sur mon épaule.

"Bien sûr, c'est évident..."

Son sourire pourtant contredisait ses paroles.

Je soufflais découragé.

"Peut être qu'effectivement tu n'y crois pas vraiment pour le moment mais, ce lapsus dans ce cas est assez révélateur. L'idée à déjà du faire son petit bonhomme de chemin dans les ramifications bien trop tortueuses de ton cerveau."

Elle me mis une pichenette sur la tempe.

Je ne répliquais rien, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment d'y penser.

"Tu peux parler avec ta sangsue c'est toi, qui à commencer tien, à parler de l'integré au cercle familiale."

"Je parlais de ma louve, qui voulais le faire, mais je suis réaliste, je sais que cela va arriver, et peut être plus vite que je ne le pensais!"

Je marchais plus rapidement, après lui avoir tiré une fine mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds. Par vengeance.

"Attends que je t'attrape!"

Cria t'elle alors que je me mettais à courir à travers les étroits couloirs de la bâtisse vitré.

Trop étroits d'ailleurs car après un virage serré, je percutais de plein front quelqu'un !

Pourtant tel, un poisson s'échouant sur un caillou, je me frittais, mais le rocher ne bougea pas d'un pouce, je me redressais, m'apprétant à m'excuser.

Quand, la furie blonde déboulla dans le couloir en criant à qui mieux mieux, le résultat de sa vengeance et c'était sale, très sale, avec beaucoup de sang et de souffrance.

Pourtant, en me voyant, avec le rocher, elle se tu. La personne qui avait réussit à la faire taire devait être très effrayante au minimum. Je me tournais vers le caillou dont ma tête va je pense bien se souvenir.

Pour découvrir son identité.

Et pour la seconde fois je constatais, que j'avais foncé dans le cher " oncle fidèle".

J'ouvris la bouche dans le but de m'excuser. Mais il me devança.

"Ce n'est rien jamais une sans deux, n'est-ce pas?"

"Ce n'est pas plutôt, jamais deux sans trois? Tonton Vas'?"

Il me fit un clin d'œil.

"On ne sais jamais! Peut être."

Katya c'était approché discrètement, et me tira les cheveux, plus fort, que ce que j'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait. Je lui jetais un regard noir, mais ne dis rien.

En voyant notre manège, Vasilis eut un léger sourire, et ses yeux petillèrent.

"Alors les filles vous êtes prêtent?"

Nous le regardâmes interloqué.

"Pour cette nuit?"

Précisa t'il.

"Comme toujours affirma Katya."

"Pas vraiment" ajoutais-je et je l'espère sans vraiment avoir l'air de me plaindre.

Il fallait bien préciser, que maintenant que je mutais rarement en dehors de la pleine lune, les transformation étaient plus difficiles et éprouvantes. Vasilis, me regarda intrigué, mais ne demanda rien. Et je l'en remerciais tacitement.

Il s'ennala nous laissant entre filles.

"Ne te stress pas trop, tu va voir c'est comme pour le vélo ça ne s'oublie pas."

J'hochais la tête.

...

Devant la lisière de la forêt, l'ensemble de la meute s'était réuni attendant dans la pénombre la fin de la lente montée de la lune dans le ciel noir. Quand elle atteindra son apogée, chaqu'un prendra sa forme secondaire et instinctive.

Les plus petits en premier sous la surveillance attentive des plus vieux, viendra ensuite les parents pour courir après leurs jeunes afin de ne pas les perdre au travers des broussailles, où ils se précipiteraient dés la mutation faite. Ensuite le reste de la meute, les adolescents, les jeunes adultes, et en dernier l'Alpha et son éventuelle compagne.

En général les "séniors" ne se transformaient pas, trés peu sensibles aux effet de la lumière lunaire qui s'atténue donc avec le temps, de plus les femmes enceintes ne le font pas non-plus. Pour préserver le fœtus trop sensible pour supporter les transformations.

Je levais ma tête vers le ciel. La lune allait bientôt atteindre son point culminant dans le ciel. Tous commençaient à ce déshabiller. Retirant chemises, pantalons, sous vêtements, et ce sans la moindre pudeur.

Dans une meute de loup-garou cet acte est aussi dénué de geine que le fait de manger ou de simplement respirer, c'est une action naturelle. Car réalisé au grand minimum 12 fois par an et vu notre espérance de vie...

Pour ma part j'étais comme même assez geiné. Et pourtant mon regard indépendemment de ma volonté (mmhmm!) se promenait discrètement sur le corps partiellement dénudé de ce cher Kylian, et ma fois ce n'était pas moche à voir. Il avait corps semble t'il bien fait. Fin mais musclé où il fallait.

Je détournais le regard, pour moi même commencer à retirer mes vêtements, je restais un moment en sous-vêtements.

Je senti enfin l'effet puissant de la lune agir sur mon corps, ma louve. Je voyais les plus jeunes commençer leurs mutations avec parfois quelques gémissements discrets. Ils s'enfuirent bien vite comme je l'avais prévu. Leurs parents suivirent avec un temps de retard leurs enfants bien excités, qui ne restaient pas en place, prenant la forme de loups plus imposant tantôt noir tantôt plus clair où clairsemé de couleurs différentes: tâches ou vagues rayures. Cette diversité était d'ailleurs assez impressionnante. Prise dans ma contemplation passive, je n'avais pas suivi l'exemple, restant debout dans le froid nocturne.

Un museau humide vint frôler mes côtes me faisant frissonner, je baissais le regard. Et tombais dans les yeux bleu presque transparents tant ils étaient clairs d'un loups blanc énorme.

Il resta là, me fixant de ses yeux glacés. Il remua doucement de sa queue. Et je compris le message. Enlevant rapidement mes derniers vêtements, je me transformais.

Ma louve était quant à elle, plus frêle, d'un roux flamboyant, elle pourrait ressembler en un sens à un renard. Mes yeux étaient bicolores également, sous ma forme de louve, un œil d'un améthyste profond et l'autre gardait sa couleur naturelle. La transformation contrairement à ma inquiétude principale se fit de manière assez indolore et rapide. La cause? La lune peut être. Ou alors la présence de mon compagnon. Ou encore ma nouvelle relation plus saine avec ma louve. Ou alors c'est un effet d'ensemble.

Je suivis de près le grand loup blanc qui se précipitait dans la forêt en hurlant pour annoncer le début de la chasse.

...


	14. fausse fin

J'ai une décisison à vous faire parvenir, ceux qui me suivaient à l'origine ont du s'en rendre compte, cela fait un moment que je n'ai rien publié, je n'ai pas cesser d'écrire cette fiction, je suis en train d'écrire actuellement le 15ième chapitre. J'ai simplement stopper de la publier qur fanfiction, je le fait de façon plus facile, et les commentaires (review) y sont plus nombreux et réguliers...

Mais, je ne vais à partir de maintenant plus rien publier, car dans l'idée j'avais voulut faire une fiction sur alpha et oméga, mais au final c'est devenu mais fiction à part entière et plus une simple fiction issus plus ou moins d'un récit publié de façon officiel. Alors ceux qui apprécie mon histoire poue ce qu'elle est non pour sa nature de fanfiction (statue qui était dés le début contestable en fin de compte, peuvent suivre oméga ou son passé Rencontre son avenir sur wattpad dés maintenant.

bonne journée à vous (j'espère tout de même vous retrouver sur wattpad)

marie alias l'amour bleu.


End file.
